Cuando un alma toca a tu puerta
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: Una pequeña alma extraviada al cuidado de los dioses gemelos, pone al descubierto que en el corazón de un ser inmortal existen sentimientos más humanos de lo que ellos jamás se imaginaron. Escrito por: geminisnocris y Hikari-Moonlight.
1. Cuando un alma toca a tu puerta

—¿Alguna pista de su paradero? —cuestionó el espectro de Grifo a Lune, recibiendo una negativa como respuesta.

Hacía unas horas ya que no lograban dar con una pequeña alma. Era la siguiente y no podía posponerse. Aquella alma pertenecía a una pequeña niña de no más de dos o tres años, aparentemente se había escapado y era su deber buscarla.

—El señor Hades se enfadará con nosotros si se entera que el alma de esa chiquilla desapareció —apuntó Lune con expresión preocupada a su superior.

Minos le dedicó una helada mirada antes de seguir buscando por otro pasillo de Ptolomea.

—No desapareció, solo fue a dar un paseo… Mentalízate y la encontraremos más rápido —masculló el juez con fastidio.

_Giudecca_

Una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños, tez blanca y ojos color avellana se había colado hasta el lugar en donde residían los dioses gemelos. Lugar en el que se encontraba el mismísimo palacio de Hades. En la habitación que le pertenecía al dios del sueño, estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios y una larga túnica negra con bordados de oro. La pequeña se acercó a él algo temerosa y le jaló la túnica suavemente, logrando captar su atención.

—Un alma… ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? —preguntó con sorpresa arrodillándose a su altura, sonriéndole con tranquilidad—. ¿Estás perdida?

La niña negó suavemente y se abrazó a la pierna del dios.

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró acariciándole los cabellos con delicadeza.

—¿Sucede algo, Hypnos? —cuestionó el dios de la muerte, haciendo acto de presencia en el amplio salón del palacio. Era idéntico a su hermano, excepto en el cabello, negro como el ébano.

La pequeña alma al verlo se sintió profundamente intimidada, por lo que se escondió detrás del dios del sueño, mirando a Thanatos como si éste representara un peligro. Hypnos le guiñó el ojo a su hermano y al ver a la pequeña sintió su corazón ablandándose.

—¿Quieres que este apuesto dios del sueño te cuente una historia para que no tengas pesadillas? —preguntó con una sonrisa a la niña mientras la alzaba en brazos.

Thanatos rodó los ojos con fastidio, dio media vuelta y se estaba a punto de marcharse cuando las palabras de su hermano lo frenan.

—Aunque Thanatos es un excelente narrador de historias...

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, fulminando con la mirada a Hypnos, quién le entregó a la niña, de modo que ahora era el dios de la muerte el que la cargaba. La pequeña los miraba expectante.

—Toda tuya... —murmuró Hypnos en un tono meloso que detestaba su hermano.

El dios de la muerte dejó ver en sus ojos una chispa intimidante y sonrió casi por inercia.

—¿Por qué mejor no los dos? —preguntó con gracia, dejando a la pequeña sobre la cama de su gemelo.

Hypnos abrió la boca para protestar, pero la pequeña ya se había acomodado en el centro de la cama y los miraba ansiosa, paseando su mirada de Hypnos a Thanatos con una sonrisa tierna, a la vez que se cubría levemente con la manta. Ambos gemelos soltaron un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

—Había una vez... —comenzó Thanatos, sentándose a su lado. Pero se interrumpió al ver el ceño fruncido de la niña—. ¿Qué? Así comienzan las historias.

Hypnos negó con una sonrisa y luego Thanatos lo miró con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por Hades, hazlo tú...

La chiquilla rio levemente, mirando a Hypnos con ojitos grandes y brillantes.

—Bien... —comenzó el dios del sueño—, hubo una vez un feo y horrible ogro llamado Thanatos—su gemelo levantó una ceja—, que vivía en un pantano solo y gruñón...

—Hasta que llegó un burro llamado Hypnos a fastidarle la... —interrumpió su gemelo.

—Ha, ha, ha—negó Hypnos con su dedo—, es solo una historia y tú te negaste a contarla primero, ahora te aguantas... —Thanatos abrió su boca y luego la frunció con molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos...

La pequeña volvió a reír y se acercó gateando a Thanatos. Cuando llegó a su lado, lo abrazó con cariño mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

—Que no se te ocurra... —comenzó a murmurar el dios palmeando su cabecita—, no me gustan... Argh—la pequeña lo abrazó aún más.

—Oh, pero que ternurita—rio Hypnos—, creo que le gustas a la nena...

—Cállate y sigue con la mal... historia—masculló finalmente con un suspiro de resignación.

—Bueno... el ogro Thanatos...

—¿Es necesario que repitas tanto mi nombre? —preguntó zafándose de la niña, que lo ahogaba con sus brazos—, pareciera que te gusta...

Justo cuando Hypnos iba a contestarle, se escuchó un gimoteo y ambos observaron a la pequeña. Ésta miró a Thanatos con lagrimitas en sus ojos y un pucherito en sus labios. Luego gimoteó de nuevo y abrazó al rubio, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del dios.

—¿Viste lo que hiciste? —reclamó el dios del sueño abrazando entre arrullos a la pequeña.

—Y ahora que... —rezongó Thanatos, mientras se levantaba de la cama y seguía a su hermano, quien ya se había puesto de pie con la pequeña entre sus brazos.

Lo siguió hasta la cocina y se sentó en la mesa.

—Ay ya, no es para tanto... —murmuró el dios quedamente en un tono suave haciendo que la niña deje de gimotear y lo observe—. Ven conmigo... —cedió finalmente ante el asombro de su hermano—. Yo te contaré una historia continuó mientras cargaba a la pequeña e Hypnos le preparaba una taza de leche caliente.

La niña se limpió las lagrimitas con sus manos, recostándose sobre el pecho de Thanatos, mirándolo atentamente.

—Hace 246 años existió un pedazo de...

—¡Thanatos! —grito su gemelo—, cuida tu boca.

—Ya... Ya… —sonrió sentándose en un cómodo sillón—, a ti no te molesta, ¿cierto, pequeña?

La pequeña le sonrió y negó con la cabeza a la vez que aplaudía.

—Comienzas a simpatizarme —murmuró Thanatos mientras alborotaba sus cabellos y la observaba reacomodarse en su pecho.

Por inercia comenzó a acariciar su espladita y continuó la historia sobre un loco italiano hasta que finalmente la sintió literalmente inmóvil y floja, se levantó con cuidado y la llevó, esta vez, a su cama... Aun no la había bajado cuando la niña tomó con su manito el brazo del dios y lo acercó a ella. Thanatos la observó con una ceja levantada, la niña brilló con una extraña luz a su alrededor. Gimoteó y se abrazó al brazo del dios, volviendo a tener una expresión apacible.

—¿¡Y ahora qué te sucede!? —preguntó mientras apartaba unos mechones que cubrían su pequeño rostro—, ¿quieres que llame a Hypnos?

La pequeña negó lentamente con su cabeza y le estiró los bracitos, pidiéndole que la suba.

—Ah no, no quiero cargarte de nuevo... —se negó cruzando sus brazos—, ¿si me acuesto contigo prometes quedarte callada?

La niña asintió, sonriéndole con ternura mientras aplaudía suavemente.

—Bien...

El dios de la muerte se recostó suavemente sobre su cama, al lado de la niña, pero la pequeña no lo dejo ni acomodarse cuando se lanzó sobre él, acomodándose como un gatito con frío entre sus costillas. Se abrazó a su pecho y se acurrucó contra él, sonriéndole con cariño.

—Y la niña de cabellos rubios se comió a los tres osos por haberla asustado, fin... —murmuró Thanatos, dando por finalizado el cuento, y se apartó con suavidad cerciorándose que esta vez estuviera totalmente dormida.

Suspiró con alivio y se encamino hacia la cocina, cuando chocó estrepitosamente con su gemelo al dar vuelta en una esquina. Entonces, escuchó un gimoteo proveniente de su habitación.

—¿Viste lo que hiciste? —acusó Thanatos casi en estado de shock—, acabo de dormirla —siseó con rabia —, eres un desconsiderado, idiota, insensato y apar...

Antes que pudiera seguir con su repertorio de apelativos "cariñosos", tanto él como la niña cayeron en un profundo sueño. Hypnos, motivado por su poca paciencia, no le había quedado más remedio que utilizar su fuerte cosmos y dejar a ambos dormidos. Su hermano en el suelo y la niña en la cama.

—¿Por qué no había pensado en esto desde el principio? —se preguntó mientras daba la vuelta y se devolvía a la cocina.

* * *

La pequeña despertó tiempo después, buscando a tientas algo o a alguien a su lado, frunció el ceño levemente al no encontrar nada.

* * *

La ventaja de despertar en la nueva era, traía consigo las ventajas tecnológicas, como por ejemplo: Televisión por cable. Hypnos se había preparado para disfrutar de una muy subida de tono película de acción, con una bandeja de palomitas y unas cervezas frías, tomó el control con parsimonia para subirle el volumen sin saber que a sus espaldas un par de ojitos lo espiaban. La niña miró a Hypnos con curiosidad, se acercó hasta él y procurando no delatarse, le robo unas palomitas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El dios observaba fijo la pantalla mientras el hombre de la película besaba ferozmente a una mujer, se relajó de nuevo acomodándose en el amplio sillón y metió sus manos de nueva cuenta en la bandeja. Detuvo su tacto al toparse con algo que no debería estar entre su comida...

La chiquilla, al sentir la mano de Hypnos, la retiró rápidamente y se escabulló detrás de él hacia la habitación de Thanatos, gateando con rapidez.

—¿Habrá sido una impresión? —se preguntó el dios girando con rapidez.

Él estaba seguro de haber mandado a dormir a la pequeña, levantó sus hombros, se acomodó de nuevo y regresó sus ojos a la pantalla…

Con un puñado de palomitas en sus manos, la pequeña niña volvió a la habitación de Thanatos con paso veloz, pero cuando giró el pasillo, se lo dormido al dios en el medio del mismo, por lo que se sentó a su lado, entre su pecho y el brazo, y comenzó a tocarle la mejilla suavemente con un dedo.

—¿Dadi? —murmuró mientras lo veía con atención, ladeando levemente su cabecita.

El dolor de cabeza, combinado con ese insoportable tanteo en su mejilla, era la cosa más horripilante que Thanatos estuviese dispuesto a soportar en su eterna vida. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse suavemente para toparse con unos redondos color avellana que lo observaban con una sonrisa.

—¿Dadi? —murmuró cuando logro escuchar las cortas palabras de la nena—. ¿Quién es Dadi? —se incorporó un poco para alejarse de la niña aun sentado en suelo y aprovecho para presionarse la sien con fuerza, lo que paso continuación no se lo esperaba…

—¡Dadi! —exclamó la niña para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla con cariño y ternura.

—Te llamó papi… —señaló Hypnos, que se acercaba a sus espaldas—, ¡soy Tío! —se emocionó el dios del sueño.

Mientras, en el suelo, Thanatos repasaba mentalmente si de verdad sería posible que esa criatura tan dulce y chillona fuese sangre de su sangre. La apartó con rapidez y la cargó como cachorro de gato entre sus manos. Suficiente tenía con su hermano gritando a sus espaldas que era tío. Se detuvo y le entregó la niña a Hypnos.

—A ver dulzura... ¿Cómo se llama este hombre?

La pequeña miró atentamente a Hypnos y luego lo abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Io! ¡Io Inos!

—¿Que carajos es eso? —ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver con su ceño y estrella fruncidos.

—A ver hermosa —continuó Hypnos—, ¿cómo me llamaste?

La niña miró de nuevo al dios y le besó la mejilla para luego acomodarse entre sus brazos.

—¡Io Inos!

—No sé de qué rayos está hablando —susurró Hypnos entre dientes.

—¿Será algo de comer? —se cuestionó Thanatos—. ¿Un peluche?

Ambos observaron a la niña.

—¡Io Inos! —exclamó la nena haciendo un mohín mientras miraba a Hypnos.

—Imbécil —habló Thanatos dándole una palmada en la nuca a su hermano—, es tu nombre... ¡Tío Hypnos! ¡TÍO! —de repente endureció su rostro y volvió a ver a la niña —, no, no, no, hermosa... Yo no soy tu...

La pequeña extendió sus bracitos hacia Thanatos con los ojitos brillantes.

—¡Dadi!

La risa de Hypnos se dejó escuchar por toda Giudecca al igual que los gruñidos de Thanatos, acoplados a los gritos de felicidad de la niña.

—No, no, y no... No volveré a cargarte estar seguro de tu procedencia —la mirada de reproche de su hermano no se hizo esperar —, ¿tú también llorarás?

—Deja de ser tan grosero Thany.

—No me llames Thany... —murmuró apretando los puños con cólera—. No perdamos más tiempo y cambien esa cara. ¡Los Dos! —exclamó con rabia.

La niña se asustó por el grito del dios y se acurrucó contra Hypnos ocultando su pequeño rostro en su pecho, soltado un par de lagrimitas.

—Ya... Ya hermosa… —arrulló Hypnos con suavidad mientras la mecía—, Tío Hypnos no te gritará como ese horrible y...

—Somos gemelos, payaso...

—Horrible y gruñón Papi...

—Que no soy su... ¡Ah! —rezongó el dios de la muerte caminando hacia la salida del gigantesco templo—. Andando, si me dice _Dadi_, por ahí habrá alguna alma a la que le diga mami y nos liberaremos de ella...

Hypnos se detuvo y frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, andando.

—Io Inos... —gimoteó la pequeña abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Ya princesa...

—¿Princesa? —se giró Thanatos con una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro—, ahora es princesa...

—¡Solo mírala! —dijo Hypnos, alzándola en el aire—, hasta se parece a ti —pero luego frunció el ceño mientras la bajaba y la acomodaba entre sus brazos nuevamente—. Un momento... Se parece a Pandora —murmuró—, Thanatos tú y...

—¿Thanatos y quién? —se escuchó en la entrada del templo.

Los tres se estremecieron antes de voltear hacia atrás. La niña afianzo su agarre a Hypnos mirando con sorpresa a la persona detrás de él y volvió a gimotear inquieta.

—Señor Hades... —saludaron ambos dioses con una breve reverencia. Hypnos colocó a la infante en el piso y ambos se asombraron de su reacción.

Al ver mejor quien era la persona que estaba frente a ella, la pequeña sonrió ampliamente y se acercó gateando a Hades. Una vez en los pies del dios del inframundo, trepó por su túnica hasta estar parada y le tiró los bracitos para que la suba. El dios sonrió y tomó la niña en brazos.

—Finalmente te encuentro Hika-chan.

—¿Hika-chan? —dijeron al unísono los gemelos—, pero mi señor Hades… —ambos dioses hablaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo y se tiraron miradas furiosas—, yo... —de nuevo juntos—, él ... —una vez más en coro.

—Ya cállate —se adelantó Thanatos tapando la boca de su igual—, mi señor Hades yo...

Pero el dios mayor alzó su mano para tomar la palabra.

—¿Te han cuidado bien estos hombres, mi pequeña almita? —ambos dioses guardaron silencio mientras miraban a la chiquilla.

La niña sonrió y apuntó a Hypnos.

—¡Io Inos! —rio risueña, abraza a Hades con cariño y le estira los bracitos al dios de la muerte—, ¡Dadi!

—Así que fueron buenos contigo… —sonrió Hades caminando hacia su trono con la niña en brazos.

Los dioses se voltearon a ver y siguieron al señor del averno en silencio. Lo vieron sentarse, colocar la nena en el suelo y sacar de la nada un par de muñecos muy curiosos que hicieron abrir a los gemelos sus ojos de par en par. La pequeña jugaba con unos muñecos idénticos a los dioses gemelos. Luego se puso de pie lentamente, dio unos torpes pasitos hacia atrás y justo cuando estaba a punto de pisar en falso uno de los escalones, Thanatos se lanzó para atraparla y tomarla entre sus brazos observando fijamente a la niña casi sin parpadear. Hades observó a Hypnos pero el dios del sueño se había tomado la molestia de tomar el muñeco que se le parecía y estudiarlo con lentitud, entrecerró sus ojos y se decidió a bajar hasta colocarse al lado del moreno y acaparar la atención de la niña que cargaba. Esta comenzó a sollozar del susto y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Thanatos, con el corazoncito palpitándole con fuerza.

La inexperiencia del dios de la muerte sumada a la búsqueda de protección en su pecho por parte de la nena, hacía de la imagen una escena conmovedora.

—Ya... Princesa… —murmuró Thanatos con ternura. Su hermano se mantenía impávido—. ¿Te asustaste?

La niña alzó su mirada levemente y lo miró con los ojitos cristalizados.

—¿Dadi? —susurró suavemente.

—Dadi... —murmuró sin saber muy bien por qué, mientras acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas regordetas de la niña.

A su lado, Hypnos dejó el muñeco que observaba a un lado y se acercó a su hermano para ver y escuchar la afirmación con mejor claridad. La pequeña le sonrió con inocencia y lo abrazó por el cuello mientras hipaba suavemente a causa del llanto anterior.

—Mi señor... —habló Thanatos con la niña en brazos—, si me permite debo recostar a la niña... Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador para todos —hizo una breve reverencia y salió del lugar.

—Hypnos... —el gemelo se acercó al rey del inframundo e inclino su rostro—, vigila a tu hermano y hazlos dormir... —el dios del sueño levantó una ceja.

—Pero mi señor Hades... ¿Ya…?

—Sí, ya mismo...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación del dios de la muerte, la pequeña respiraba resentida mientras Thanatos la recostaba entre sus almohadas. Aunque una chispa de paternidad había florecido de la nada aún no estaba seguro de por qué esa niña creía que él era su…

—Dadi… —murmuró tras una sonrisa el dios.

—Dadi... —musitó la chiquilla con voz adormilada. Con una manita tomó un mechón de cabello de Thanatos y lo pasó por entre sus dedos riendo suavemente.

Hypnos entró en silencio para no interrumpir la tan conmovedora escena. Se hizo del otro lado de la cama y observo a su hermano acariciar a la niña.

—¿Y si le preguntamos a la señorita Pandora?

—¡Dioses gemelos! —se escuchó su voz.

—Como caída del averno… —murmuró Thanatos con desprecio, pues el grito de la joven Heraldo había causado de nuevo un extraña situación.

La pequeña se estremeció de una forma no muy agradable y tomó la mano de Thanatos con fuerza.

—Hika-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hypnos en un tono de frustración compleja—, ¿algo le sucede?

Thanatos presionaba con la misma intensidad la mano de la pequeña, Pandora se mantenía alerta y lejos, observando con cautela cada movimiento. La niña miró a Pandora con algo de miedo, luego a Thanatos con sus ojitos cristalizados y le pidió que la suba, estirándole los bracitos.

—Ven acá linda... —murmuró el dios ante el evidente temor con que la niña observaba a la heraldo—, ¿esa mujer te asusta?

La pequeña asintió lentamente al mismo tiempo que una lagrimita se escapaba por uno de sus ojos, luego abrazó a Thanatos por el cuello fuertemente. Le pareció escuchar a la niña decir algo, la apartó y limpio sus mejillas, Hypnos se acercó en silencio.

—¿Dijiste algo, hermosa? —preguntó el dios del sueño.

—Mala —gimoteó la pequeña mirando de reojo a Pandora, luego escondió su rostro en el cuello de Thanatos, hipando levemente.

—Bruja... —Pandora levantó una ceja al escuchar a Hypnos y cruzó sus brazos mientras agitaba un pie de forma irritante—. Aléjate de la niña, la asustas...

—Vine por ella, Hypnos... —siseó la adolescente—, Minos manda por esa niñita... Está extraviada.

—Sabemos que esta extraviada —esta vez fue Thanatos, con la nena en brazos—, ¿para qué la quiere?

—Su hora de reencarnar ha llegado —continuo la joven—, no tarden en llevarla —se despidió finalmente al ver que ninguno de los dioses movía una sola de sus manos para devolverla.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y miró a Thanatos con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

—¡Dadi! —gimoteó aferrándose a él con desesperación.

Pero aunque su llanto lo conmovía, sabía que no podía interferir en el eterno ciclo de la vida, intuía que la niña seria posiblemente alguien lleno de éxito todo estará bien... —murmuró Thanatos—, yo la llevaré —dijo caminando hacia salida aun escuchando los gimoteos incesantes.

—Yo te acompañare... —dijo Hypnos poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hermano, tragando con dificultad cada gesto de negación de la pequeña.

La niña negaba fervientemente con la cabeza, sollozando y abrazándose a Thanatos como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

—¡Dadi! —sollozó ocultando su pequeño rostro en el pecho del dios.

—Todo estará bien, hermosa —susurró el dios ante la puerta de Ptolomea.

Dentro, Minos y Lune sostenían un mapa y guardaron silencio ante el llanto de la niña que Thanatos cargaba.

—Hika-chan... —murmuró el juez de Grifo.

Trató de tomarla entre sus brazos, cuando la pequeña lo apartó de un manotazo y se refugió aún más en los brazos del dios de la muerte, con sus ojos llorosos.

—Oh… Vamos, hermosa —habló Minos en una ronca y suave voz—, es hora de crecer vas a ver que hermosa familia te hemos encontrado...

La pequeña lo miró con desconfianza y afianzó aún más su agarre con Thanatos.

—Dadi... Do quero... —sollozó en su hombro.

—Minos... —habló en un tono casi quebrado el moreno—, ¿no podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión? —Minos negó.

—Hay que decir adiós... —murmuró al su lado el dios del sueño.

—Papi volverá por ti, princesa...

La niña volvió a negar con la cabeza y miró a Hypnos con su vista anegada por las lágrimas.

—Io Inos... —volvió a sollozar.

—Hay no... —murmuró Hypnos acariciando su cabellera—, no estés triste... Los dos iremos por ti, ya verás... No nos lo pongas difícil, princesa.

Minos y Lune se observaban casi con pesar.

—Ponla a dormir... —murmuró finalmente el albino mayor y ambos dioses se voltearon a ver.

La niña abrazó a Thanatos aun llorando y besó su mejilla. Después le estiró sus bracitos a Hypnos. El dios de la muerte la besó en la coronilla para luego abrazarla con ternura, acunarla y dejar que su gemelo la sumiera en un plácido sueño.

—¿Dónde renacerá? —se atrevió a preguntar el dios de la muerte realmente conmovido.

—Latinoamérica —contestaron Minos y Lune al unísono.

—Estará bien, ya verán —finalizó Minos.

* * *

_15 años después…_

Thanatos ojeaba una página en Internet buscando un libro para leer y al mismo tiempo masticaba unas papas tostadas. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... "_Queridos escritores de Fanfiction_" ¿_Hikari-Moonligth_? ¿Acaso...?

* * *

La joven escritora estaba degustando una chocolatada caliente a la vez que trataba de combatir el duro frío del invierno, mientras pensaba en lo próximo que escribiría. Sin saber que era observada.

El frío les calaba los huesos, pero aun así tenían que cerciorarse si esa escritora tan ingrata era la misma Hika-chan que les había hecho un huracán de emociones años atrás.

—Y...Yo...T...T...Te dije que... —los finos labios de Hypnos temblaban con el clima de la ciudad impidiéndole formar una frase completa—, Than... Than... —el gemelo de éste siseo con disgusto ante los trabalenguas de su hermano.

Thanatos no había salido del Inframundo solo para ver, él tenía que acercarse a como diera lugar, aunque su bajo nivel de cosmos -para evitar ser detectado-, lo único que le brindara era la posibilidad de evitar caer en un estado de hipotermia, no podía echarse atrás, tenía solo una oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar. Se acercó a dónde la joven tecleaba sin parar y se aproximó a su oído.

—¿Hika-chan? —susurró mitigando la emoción.

La muchacha sintió su corazón comenzar a latir a un ritmo muy acelerado. Se quedó estática, sintiendo como de nueva cuenta el frío abrazaba a sus dedos inmóviles sobre el negro teclado de su notebook. Nerviosa, negó sutilmente con la cabeza creyendo que había sido solo su imaginación. Se puso los auriculares sin querer voltearse, solo por precaución, y encendió la música al máximo volumen. Desde pequeña había sido muy receptiva espiritualmente y en ocasiones, la aterraba que de repente se le pudiera aparecer un fantasma.

Thanatos suspiró pesaroso, y dio media vuelta no sin antes voltear una última vez hacia la joven, su hermano lo observó entre frustrado y esperanzado, pero le negó con su cabeza, un breve murmullo los detuvo a dar un paso más...

—Lo que daría por conocer un dios... Como Thanatos... O Hypnos... Incluso a Don Jugo —la muchacha rió divertida.

Luego suspiró dramáticamente, se echó hacia atrás en su silla y estiró sus brazos. Cuando abrió sus ojos, de la impresión olvidó sostenerse con sus pies por debajo del escritorio, provocando que la silla se le fuera demasiado atrás, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

—¡Au!

Como cuando era niña, el dios de la muerte se acercó, su hermano trato de detenerlo pero él fue más rápido. No le importó que estuviera en su habitación o por le menos a Hypnos le pareció que no lo recordaba.

—¿Estas bien, Hika-chan?

La joven volvió a abrir sus ojos luego de frotarse la cabeza en la zona del golpe y aun desde el suelo se quedó viendo al hombre frente a ella.

—No jodas... —murmuró pasmada—, ¿Thanatos? —pestañeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos— ¿no estoy soñando? ¿Ya morí? Ay no... ¡Ya me volví loca! —exclamó sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, manteniéndose en el piso.

—Tranquila —sonrió el dios—, no estas muerta...

—No entres en pánico —murmuró Hypnos acercándose con suavidad.

Ambos le ayudaron a levantarse y la observaron de arriba a abajo, como esperando escuchar alguna nostálgica frase.

—¡Hypnos! —exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos—, es oficial... Me volví loca, estoy soñando o le pusieron algo a mi comida y ahora alucino...

Se los quedó mirando como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo.

—No nos recuerda —murmuró Hypnos aprovechando la fascinación de la joven—, sabe nuestros nombres pero no nos recuerda...

Thanatos limpio su garganta y se acercó de nuevo.

—Hika-chan... ¿Ya no hay mas Tio Hypnos o papi Thanatos? —de nuevo, dio un paso hacia atrás en espera de su respuesta.

La jovencita se sonrojó aunque lo miró sin entender mucho.

—Yo no... Ustedes... —balbuceó sin entender.

Luego, de golpe, comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza. Una niña pequeña, a los dioses gemelos, incluso a Hades y por último, como si viese a través de los ojos de esa niña, el rostro de Thanatos e Hypnos. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y se mareó, levemente acongojada.

Ambos dioses se observaron con temor, pudieron apreciar casi la misma reacción que ocasionó Pandora cuando llegó por ella, el primero en sucumbir ante la muestra de dolor en los ojos de la adolescente fue Thanatos, quien se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició con ternura su largo cabello castaño.

—Todo está bien princesa... —susurró afianzando un fuerte agarre en sus manos—, hemos vuelto como lo prometimos...

—Ustedes... De verdad lo hicieron... Volvieron... —los miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y abrazó a Thanatos. Con una mano tomó del cuello de la túnica a Hypnos y tiró de él para sumarlo al abrazo.

Los gemelos finalmente se regocijaban de tenerla de vuelta, aunque no la podían llevar consigo hasta el Inframundo, les bastaba que los recordara, aun en sus divertidas y extrañas historias.

—Te extrañamos, Hika-chan — murmuró quedamente el dios del sueño.

—Y yo a ustedes, par de ingratos —rio levemente y los abrazó aún más fuerte—. No fue justo, yo no quería irme —se separó un poco y los miró con algo de reproche—, ahora me estoy congelando al mejor estilo Degel, en verano pareciera que estoy a punto de morir calcinada, casi muero atropellada por un coche y... Y... Y... —su voz se quiebra—, ¡no tienen idea de lo mucho que me hicieron falta! —exclamó para luego volver a abrazarlos.

Ambos sonrieron y la estrujaron aún más fuerte, como si quisieran que aquel abrazo durara toda la eternidad.

—Pero mírate —dijo Hypnos y su gemelo también la observó estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos—, eres una chiquilla enorme.

Thanatos asintió y acarició su mejilla.

—Aun... Te sigues pareciendo a... —el dios de la muerte perdió su voz con el codazo de su igual—, una princesa... Sí, princesa...

—Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta... En serio, solo esperamos que nuestra... —pero Hypnos guardó silencio, ahora la chica los observaba con el entrecejo fruncido—, ¿pasa algo?

—Llévenme con ustedes, no acepto un no por respuesta —se cruzó de brazos y se los quedó mirando muy resuelta—. Me lo deben por apartarme de ustedes en contra de mi voluntad.

Eso jamás se lo esperaban tan rápido, y lastimosamente, fue lo primero que les advirtió Minos: "_Por todo lo que más quieran... No la hagan recordar, puede ser peligroso y comprometedor_". Ahora estaban en un dilema, llevarla consigo conllevaría a un estallido de protestas por parte de los jueces y espectros, debían ser inteligentes… ¿Llevarla oculta?

—¡Ay vamos! ¡Ustedes son dioses! No es como si le tuvieran que rendir cuentas a alguien que no sea Hades... —dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos, con un mohín.

—Tiene razón, Thanatos... Aunque —murmuró el dios del sueño mientras maquinaba a toda velocidad un plan para escabullirse y no meterse en problemas—, iras con nosotros Hika-chan — dijo finalmente extendiendo su mano y presionando con fuerzan la de la joven que sonreía al obtener lo que tanto añoraba—con una condición...

—Dormirás junto a nosotros —completó Thanatos leyendo los planes de su hermano—, y nos contarás como ha sido tu vida en esta tierra...

—No podrás ver a tu familia actual de nuevo...

—Y regresaras en otra reencarnación...

—¿Segura que quieres ir?

La chica los miró con algo de duda pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo les quiero pedir un favor... ¿Pueden hacer que nadie me recuerde? No quiero que mis seres queridos sufran por mi ausencia... —musitó con voz suave.

Ambos dioses de observaron, la chica era perspicaz, audaz y en definitiva no había perdido su encanto manipulador.

—Princesa... —cuestionó Hypnos—, ¿en verdad eso es lo que quieres?

—Podemos ir y venir cuantas veces quieras... —Thanatos tomo su mentón y la obligó a verle a los ojos—, Hika-chan... Luego de esto no hay marcha atrás...

La joven los miró con dulzura y asintió.

—Iré con ustedes, desde un principio no quería venir... Creo que mi parte junto a mi familia aquí ya está completa—les sonrió ampliamente y agregó—: además, me meterían a un loquero si le dijera a mi madre "saldré a dar un paseo con dos dioses, vuelvo a las seis"—rio divertida y los abrazó—, los extrañé mucho...

Finalmente les había ganado de nuevo, y sin más ruegos de por medio, Hypnos durmió a la familia y los recuerdos de la joven se volvieron para ellos una simple fantasía, una extraña chica misteriosa que llenaba alguna escena peculiar de algún recuerdo perdido…

—Listo... —anunció el dios del sueño.

Y sin perder más tiempo, Thanatos abrió un portal por donde finalmente desaparecieron rumbo a casa, su verdadero hogar junto a los dioses gemelos…

* * *

**¡Tachan! :D ¿Qué les pareció? xD**

**Ese raro fic salió de la nada en una conversación por chat en Facebook xD**

**Luego de haber "****concluido****", con ****_geminisnocris_**** tuvimos la idea de subirlo a FF jajaja, yep, con ella escribimos este fic :3**

**Hasta ahora llevamos dos capítulos contando este xD Sé lo que estarán pensando... "¿Un fanfic contigo como protagonista?", yo me estoy haciendo esa pregunta aun ahora xD Es bien raro, MUY raro, leer tu nombre, o en este caso, seudónimo en un fic xD Pero le puedo echar la culpa a ****_geminisnocris _****por la trama, yo lo que mayormente hacía era escribir mis diálogos y determinadas acciones :3**

**Tenía la idea de que ella subiera el fic a su cuenta, pero se ve imposibilitada de hacerlo por culpa de Rada. Y no el juez, sino su conejo jajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Dejen reviews! Ya saben como funciona la cosa acá, sin reviews no hay comida en la mesa! :c (? Ok, no tanto xD**

**¿Que dicen? ¿Quieren ver lo que sucedió después? :D**

Los saluda: ¡geminisnocris y Hikari-Moonlight!

**Kisses~**


	2. Mininos, pulgosos y un Daddy celoso

Cuando el templo de Giudecca finalmente se dibujó ante el par de gemelos y la joven soltó una risita inesperada y nerviosa, un sentimiento de paz y regocijo se acumuló en sus rostros, finalmente ambos se sentían completos. Definitivamente la niña jamás debió de haberse separado de ellos… _Nada sucede por casualidad, _recitaba un antiguo proverbio chino y no podía estar menos equivocado, por lo tanto, si la nena había llegado a sus vidas no tenía por ningún motivo que salir de esta otra vez, o por lo menos, ellos no lo permitirían de nuevo.

Thanatos dio un par de pasos hacia el interior del lugar, pero un agarre temeroso lo detuvo... Hikari tomó la mano del dios y lo miró con nerviosismo.

—A todo esto... ¿Y si me obligan a volver? —cuestionó temerosa.

—Nadie lo hará princesa —habló Hypnos dando un breve empujón a la joven—, vamos... Hay que buscar tu dormitorio... —se adelantó a su gemelo y abrió las gigantescas puertas.

Thanatos rodeó los hombros de Hikari y besó su frente, sonrió complacido percibiendo en su niña el espíritu indomable que la caracterizaba como el primer día que la conocieron siendo una bebé.

—Bueno... Bueno... —se escuchó desde el interior una voz algo cantarina—, que les parece... ¿Será que los dioses gemelos se han tomado la molestia de recoger almas mortales para los jueces? —se mofó con gracia un joven delgado y con cabello platino.

—Cheshire... —murmuraron al unísono.

El espectro se acercó ante la mirada fiera de ambos gemelos y no dudo en observar a la joven que se escondía a sus espaldas. Una sensación que jamás había sentido se apoderó del pecho del dios de la muerte, acaso eso era... ¿celos?

Hikari miró de reojo sacando la cabeza por un costado de Thanatos y al ver al espectro ahogó un grito de emoción.

—¡Cheshire! —exclamó con una sonrisa enorme.

En la frente del dios se levantó una pequeña venita, sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza casi palideciendo sus nudillos.

—¿Cómo conoces a este lambiscón? —preguntó Thanatos en un tono de completo reproche—, y tú, ¿no deberías estar olfateando las huellas de Pandora por ahí? —se refirió directamente al espectro que parecía ignorarlo.

Cheshire chasqueo su lengua y cruzó sus brazos, aun así no despegó la vista de la joven, le intrigaba su comportamiento, como si ella lo conociera.

—La señorita Pandora me dio la tarde libre... —dijo mientras sonreía a la chica—, me dijo que tiene un asunto pendiente con sus jueces...

—Con su juez será… —murmuró Hypnos sonriendo hacia su hermano.

—Vete por ahí...

—Y pensar que hace unos años lo íbamos a necesitar...

El joven espectro levantó sus hombros restándole importancia a las palabras de los gemelos y antes de irse volteo hacia la joven una vez más.

—¡E-Espera! —Hikari se acercó al espectro con una sonrisa nerviosa pero emocionada—. ¿Puedo... Puedo abrazarte? —y antes de que alguien dijera nada añadió—: es que siempre te me hiciste tan tierno.

Soltó una suave risa y se aproximó un poco al espectro, aunque luego se volteó hacia Thanatos, sin darse cuenta de la actitud hostil del dios hacia Cheshire.

—Te sorprendería saber las cosas que se... —volvió a reír y a fijar su vista en el espectro.

Ya eso sobrepasaba los límites de su paciencia, si es que la tenía, su pequeña recién recuperada niña estaba a punto de correr a los brazos de ese alfeñique y él no lo iba a permitir y mucho menos luego de escuchar tal afirmación, ¿cosas que sabía? ¿Sorprender?

—No te atrevas... —siseó, y las palabras salieron acompañadas del rechinar molesto de sus dientes—, a tocarle uno solo... De sus cabellos abomina...

—Hey, hey... —Cheshire levantó sus manos con un gesto de suma inocencia—, la niña me conoce... Y le agrado —sonrió arqueando amabas cejas y haciendo un movimiento sobre todo coqueto—, y ella a mí.

Hypnos se mantenía distante, sonriendo del comportamiento de su gemelo con el por siempre inmaduro Cheshire, hizo señas a la chica para que se alejara de ellos y la siguiera.

—¡Pero por supuesto que me agradas! —exclamó sin poder contener su emoción—. Siempre fuiste uno de mis favoritos —confesó sonriendo ampliamente.

Luego de aquello, se acercó al espectro y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un afectuoso abrazo. Ambos gemelos con tuvieron el aliento, Hypnos volteó en un rápido reflejo y trató de sujetar a su hermano, pero este se le escabulló.

—Genial… —masculló con desprecio—, lo que nos faltaba… Un escándalo...

Cheshire se quedó quieto, disfrutando por primera vez en su vida de un abrazo, el calor, la suavidad de los largos cabellos de la joven que se mecían con esa suave brisa del averno, su cara se adornó de un rosado adorable y rodeó finalmente a la efusiva jovencita. Luego de abrazar al espectro, Hikari besó su mejilla y lo soltó para dedicarle una radiante sonrisa. Después se apartó y se volteó para volver con Thanatos. Pero el dios se había marchado, Hypnos suspiró aliviado al verlo ingresar a Giudecca, se acercó a Hikari y la tomó de su mano, el espectro aun seguía sin moverse y su gemelo había desaparecido, observó el rostro de la chica y sonrió. La muchacha miró en derredor desconcertada, fijó sus ojos en Hypnos.

—¿Y Thanatos?

—Se le pasará ya verás —pero la respuesta al parecer no era la esperada.

Thanatos caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de la gigantesca habitación o mejor dicho apartamento que el señor Hades les había acondicionado a él y su gemelo, se masajeaba las sienes y maquinaba a mil por hora mil y un ideas para mantener lejos a ese fastidioso espectro.

Hypnos suspiró y tomó ambas manos de Hikari entre las suyas.

—Thanatos es un poco...

—¿Un poco qué? —cuestionó mirándolo fijamente, luego su mirada se cristalizó levemente—, ¿acaso hice algo mal?

Hypnos sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

—Es un poco celoso... —habló como un murmullo—, no hiciste nada malo... Pero si quieres un consejo, no te andes colgando de todos los espectros que veas, mucho menos frente a él, ¿de acuerdo, princesa?

Hikari agachó su mirada levemente y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Solo con Cheshire y Minos... —murmuró más para ella misma que para el dios—. Pero está bien, prometo no abrazar a ninguno de los dos... Frente a él, al menos... —agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hypnos sonrió complacido y no tardaron en llegar hasta el dios de la muerte que los esperaba sentado en un sillón tamborileando los dedos sobre el recuesta brazos.

—¿¡Terminaste de abrazar a todos los huesudos de Giudecca!? —soltó dejando tanto a su hermano como a la joven sin palabras.

Orgullosa, la joven frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, con la mirada fija en el dios de la muerte.

—Solo abracé a Cheshire... No fue para tanto.

—Solo abracé a Cheshire... —arremedó afinando su voz, provocando más la furia en los ojos avellana de la chiquilla.

Hypnos levantó una ceja y agradeció que Thanatos no presenciara el beso, suspiró con fuerza llamando la atención de su gemelo.

—¿Pasó algo más? —cuestionó el dios de la muerte—, Hypnos... ¿Hika-chan?

—No —respondió duramente la muchacha a la vez que su ceño se fruncía más—, no entiendo por qué te pones así—le dio la espalda, evitando que viera sus ojos inundados por lágrimas que orgullosa retenía.

Thanatos soltó un suspiro e Hypnos botó el aire que había contenido sin querer.

—Es solo una chiquilla... No deberías de ser tan severo con ella...

—¿Severo? ¿Quieres acaso que ande por todo el averno colgándose de todos los espectros tiernos —dijo con una mueca afeminada y ojos grandes—, que reconozca? —no dejo que su hermano hablara, oscureció su rostro y se devolvió a la silla—. Hablando de eso... Desde este momento habrá reglas que deberás seguir... —el silencio antes de la tormenta fue sepulcral.

Hikari le ignoró por completo, sentándose en el suelo, aun de espaldas mientras que con el dorso de su mano limpiaba unas lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos.

—Terminantemente prohibido... Hablar, tocar, respirar el mismo aire de ese insoportable espectro a menos de un kilómetro se distancia —comenzó Thanatos.

—Ese espectro se llama Cheshire y no es malo —le interrumpió fríamente, sin dignarse a mirarlo. Le molestaba y dolía que Thanatos se molestara con ella—. Esa regla me parece absurda.

—No me contradigas niña...

—Thanatos... Eso es ridículo... —interfirió el dios del sueño—, no puedes ordenarle eso a Hika-chan... Ya recuerdas cuando era una bebé con solo sus ojitos te hacia cambiar de opinión... —murmuró sin saber el gran error que cometía.

Hikari le miró con reproche, dejando ver sus ojos cristalizados pero enojados.

—Prohibido salir sola... Prohibido hablar con Zeros... ¿Sabes quién es el verdad? ¿O solo te acuerdas de los tiernos?

—Se perfectamente quien es Zeros y descuida, no me acercaría a él ni aunque fuera el ultimo ser viviente del mundo —dijo limpiándose las nuevas lágrimas—. Pero creo que te olvidas que ya tengo 15 años... Ya no soy una bebé —masculló dolida.

"_Ya no soy una bebe_"

Resonó no solo en el corazón de Thanatos, ambos gemelos bajaron su cabeza.

—Lo sabemos… Y esa es nuestra más grande preocupación.

Ahora todo era silencio, solo el sollozo de Hikari rompía el incómodo pitillo del vacío.

Aunque ya había pasado bastante tiempo, Cheshire aún no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, un beso, jamás había besado, jamás había sido abrazado con ternura, su señora Pandora era exigente, estricta, no le permitía muestras de afectos y mucho menos frente Radamanthys. Él necesitaba verla de nuevo, aunque eso significaba escurrirse entre las paredes de Giudecca o en el peor de los casos enfrentar a Thanatos.

—Muéstrale su habitación... —habló el dios de la muerte—, hablaremos cuando estemos más tranquilos...

Hypnos asintió y la llevó a su nueva habitación, encendió la pequeña lámpara y se sentó en la cama, sabia de sobra que Hikari necesitaba desahogarse. Ella se tiró sobre la cama y ahogó un grito en la almohada. Luego se puso boca arriba y comenzó a hablar.

—No me gusta que las personas se enojen conmigo, mucho menos si esa persona es importante para mí —una lágrima abandonó sus ojos—, nunca me han gustado las discusiones. Duele que Thanatos esté enojado conmigo cuando no hice nada malo —sollozó.

—Dime algo pequeña —habló Hypnos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven—, ¿en tu vida terrenal tuviste un padre?

—Si... —musitó.

—Entonces sabes que un padre es capaz de casi cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a su pequeña, ¿cierto? —se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana dándole la espalda, esperando la respuesta evidente de labios de Hikari.

—Sí... —suspiró—, pero no hay que caer en la exageración —agregó de mala gana.

—Y en eso te doy toda la razón —sonrió el dio de vuelta a la cama—, sus celos sobreprotectores se le pasarán en unos cuantos días, ya verás —se despidió alborotando sus cabellos y salió dejándola en total soledad o era lo que pensaba…

—¿Y ahora qué? —se dijo mientras le echaba una mirada a su nueva habitación.

Era bonita, un poco lujosa para lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero bonita. Con detalles victorianos en negro, verde y platino.

—Van, me traen y me dejan sola en menos de una hora... —hizo un mohín y se volvió a tirar a la cama.

—Muy desconsiderados de su parte —habló una conocida voz a sus espaldas, justo fuera de la ventana—, ¿puedo pasar?

—¡Cheshire! —exclamó en voz baja mientras se paraba y le abría la ventana—. ¿Puedes estar aquí? —preguntó con duda—. Llega a venir Thanatos y huyes, ¿entendido? No me hago cargo si pierde la calma —rio y se apartó de la ventana.

El joven espectro sonrió y de un salto ingreso con cautela hasta la habitación, caminó curioseando cada rincón del lugar y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Es enorme... —murmuró acariciando los pliegues de la sabana verde oscuro—, y algo siniestra si me permites reconocerlo... —opino al ver los doseles de la cama adornados por unas serpientes enrolladas...

La joven rio y se acostó a su lado.

—Yo opino que es perfecto, acorde con mi personalidad —sonrió.

Luego se incorporó de costado y le preguntó:

—A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Cheshire se sonrojó y rápidamente se incorporó presionando sus manos con nerviosismo, casi y había olvidado su objetivo cuando la vio sonreír y se sentía tan estúpido.

—Yo... La verdad es que yo... Pensaba que... No sé… Tal vez tu... Y yo...

—¿Sí...? —indagó Hikari con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues...

—¿Hika-chan? —la voz de Thanatos sonó tras la puerta—, ¿puedo pasar?

El espectro abrió sus ojos con espanto y midió distancias entre la cama y la ventana.

—¿Podemos salir? Sé que estamos en el inframundo pero...

—Hika-chan... —de nuevo el dios—, ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué no contestas?

Hikari quedó lívida y sin perder tiempo arrastró al espectro hasta la ventana.

—¡Te contesto luego! ¡Cuando no corras peligro de muerte! —susurró alterada.

Una vez que el espectro estuvo fuera, cerró la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido, corrió las cortinas y se lanzó a su cama, procurando parecer normal, cerró los ojos y trató de normalizar su pulso.

—Adelante.

El dios abrió con rapidez la puerta y con sus ojos entrecerrados recorrió cada centímetro de la habitación, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de golpe sacando la cabeza, luego suspiró más relajado y se acercó a la joven que se mantenía serena sobre la cama, se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

—Quiero disculparme... Por lo de hoy con Cheshire —murmuró.

—¿Al menos puedo abrazarlo sin que desees su muerte o sin que me regañes después? —murmuró abriendo solo un ojo.

Realmente necesitaba mucha paciencia, Hypnos estaba loco. Rematadamente loco. "Ve y discúlpate, Thanatos", había dicho. Su ceja levantada mostraba la furia que crecía como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—Esto es un capricho tuyo, Hikari —redobló el acento en el nombre de la joven y excluyó el distintivo cariñoso —y sabes que me molesta...

—¿¡Pero por qué!? —exclamó sentándose en la cama—. No es nada de otro mundo, suelo abrazar a las personas que me agradan, tengo derecho a demostrar mi afecto —dijo muy segura de sí misma—, además... No es como si alguien pudiera reemplazar tu lugar —agregó recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del dios—, tanto tú como Hypnos ocupan un lugar muy grande en mi corazón...

Si de su boca iban a salir improperios todos se fueron al bote con las palabras de la joven.

—¿En serio? —habló con su voz quebraba—, es decir... —limpió su garganta y retomó su grueso y firme tono varonil—, es un sentimiento recíproco —murmuró sin poder evitar girarse para abrazarla con ternura—. Solamente no... No quiero verte con él...

Hikari lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el pecho del dios.

—¿Por qué...? Él no es malvado... Lo sé... —musitó con suavidad—. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si en vez de Cheshire hubiese sido Minos?

Cheshire se había mantenido oculto usando su ingenio para escuchar la conversación entre el dios y la chica, el deseaba realmente conocerla, su corazón inexplicablemente latía a toda velocidad cuando estaba a su lado. ¿Y que mejor que lo prohibido para hacerlo más interesante? Con mucha más razón trataría de acercarse, de todas formas no tenía muchos amigos, Valentine pasaba tras Radamanthys todo el día, Violate tras Aiacos, Lune encerrado en Ptolomea tras el juzgado de Griffon, solo contadas veces el juez albino se comportaba como un razonador conversador.

"_¿Qué hubieras hecho si en vez de Cheshire hubiese sido Minos?_"

Esas palabras lo dejaron helado y al mismo tiempo con el alma recogida.

Thanatos endureció su mandíbula y se tensó de nuevo.

—Anda, dime —insistió—, aunque... Creo que sí me lo hubiese pensado cuatro o seis veces antes de abrazar a Minos... —Soltó una suave risa—. En cambio... Sé que Cheshire no es malvado. Admítelo, creo que te hubiese caído peor si abrazaba a Minos en vez de Cheshire —lo miró con una ceja alzada y un gesto de diversión en el rostro.

—Titiritero... Manipulador... —masculló con odiosidad y finalmente soltó un suspiro de resignación—, debo suponer... —hablo con suavidad—, que si te privo de uno buscarás al otro y tienes razón en decir que ese metiche, lambiscon y...

—¡Dadi! —Exclamó Hikari sonriendo con diversión—, no te vayan a salir canas verdes... —Dijo con gracia meneando uno de sus dedos—. Cheshire es bueno, repítelo conmigo hasta que te convenza —agregó divertida.

El corazón del dios se estrujó de una inusual felicidad al escuchar la expresión de la niña.

—¿Me llamaste Dadi? —sus ojos brillaron con nostalgia—. Princesa... Yo... —titubeó—, Cheshire es bu... bu... bu… eno.

Fuera de la puerta Hypnos sonreía ahogando una carcajada.

—Dadi... —murmuró negando con suavidad.

Hikari soltó una carcajada al ver a Thanatos tratar de pronunciar esas palabras con dificultad y luego lo abrazó con sincero afecto.

—Ay, Daddy... Algo es algo-volvió a reír y besó la mejilla del dios.

—Ya... Ya… —sonrió el dios—, no te abuses ni te acostumbres, tampoco podría resistir a ese flacucho bueno para nada... Andando detrás mío, mofándose y quien sabe que cosas más...

—¿Te pondrás en el papel de suegro sobreprotector? —bromeó riéndose.

—¿SUEGRO? —rugió y el cabello de la joven se mecío con violencia debido al cosmos del dios—, ¡vuelve a decir eso y te juro que...!

Pero antes que Thanatos pudiera seguir, ella lo interrumpió con una sonora carcajada.

—Debi...debis...debiste... —la risa le impedía hablar, tanto que cayó al piso sujetándose el estómago—, ve-ver, tu...cara.

—No le veo la gracia Hikari —bramó molesto—, esas cosas no son para bromear —y una sonrisa de tranquilidad se dibujó en su rostro contagiado por las risotadas de la chica.

Hypnos abrió la puerta con rapidez luego de sentir el abrupto cosmos de su hermano y tras de él la delgada figura del espectro, que borro todo rastro de felicidad en la cara de Thanatos.

—Se puede saber qué haces tú... —comenzó con su vena paternal sobreprotectora pero su pequeña lo calló con una simple frase…

—Daddy, recuerda lo que hablamos... Es preferible un minino que un titiritero demoníaco —Hikari lo envolvió con sus brazos con afecto y besó su mejilla, tratando de relajarlo.

Inhaló, exhaló, varias veces antes de cerrar sus ojos con cólera.

—Cheshire... ¿Que deseas?

—¿Puedo hablar con Hika-chan? —Thanatos entrecerró sus ojos y observo de la joven al espectro en varias ocasiones, topándose con una sonrisa en ambas caras.

—No vayas a...

—Daddy... —le rogó con la mirada Hikari mientras cruzaba los dedos por detrás de su espalda.

—Habla... —ordenó Thanatos cruzando sus brazos sin mover un solo músculo de la cama—, estamos esperando. ¿Qué quieres decirle?

Hypnos cerró sus ojos, se dio un golpe en su frente y negó incrédulo.

—Vamos déjalos hablar... El chico es buena compañía para ella...

Hikari corrió hacia Hypnos y lo embistió con un abrazo.

—¿Ya te dije que te quiero, Tío Hypnos? —dijo con dulzura.

—¿Lo ves? —se regocijó el dios del sueño—, ella ya no es un bebé y Cheshire pues... Es un buen espectro...

Thanatos no se movió, continuaba con su semblante serio y su cuerpo inmóvil, ninguna fuerza cósmica lo sacaría de ahí.

—Dioses gemelos —resonó en toda Giudecca la voz del rey del inframundo—, los necesito en Caina...

Thanatos se quedó mudo. Hikari tosió, tratando de disimular su risa.

—Como caído del Cielo... —murmuró para sí misma.

—Ve tú... —murmuró el dios de la muerte, su gemelo negó con suavidad y Cheshire se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

—Señor Thanatos... —tomó la palabra el espectro—, yo...

—Tú no te muevas... No hables... No res-pi-res —siseó colérico—, no voy a ir.

—Thanatos... —habló esta vez con fuerza el gemelo—, el señor Hades no esperará mucho... ¿Qué harás si viene a ver por qué no llegamos y luego descubre a Hika-chan? —Hypnos codeó levemente a la joven.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Hikari con fingido horror—. ¡Me devolverá a mi vida terrenal! —dijo con fingida angustia, mientras se forzaba hasta hacer aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, por un lado su señor mandaría inmediatamente a Hikari a la tierra una vez más, y por el otro estaba ese molesto espectro, que a buena hora se le había ocurrido aparecerse por ahí.

—¿Qué harás? —interrumpió sus pensamientos Hypnos—, no podemos tardar un minuto más.

—La disfrazamos y la llevamos Caina —todos se observaron asombrados.

Hikari se palmeó la frente con frustración.

—¿En serio, Thanatos? —dijo secamente—, ¿es la mejor idea que se te ocurrió? —lo miró con una ceja alzada y un gesto de incredulidad.

—Estamos hablando de Hades, no de Seiya, ¿crees que no será capaz de sentir mi...? ¿Cosmos...energía...aura...cosa eh... rara?

—La niña tiene razón —rio el espectro para luego observar la furia del dios con sus gatunos y ambarinos ojos, se alborotó sus cabellos plateados y se acercó a Hypnos—, además créeme que esto no saldrá nada bien... —el dios del sueño abrió sus ojos recordando el extraño don de clarividencia del joven.

—Thanatos...

El dios de la muerte suspiro pesaroso, y cerró sus ojos poniéndose de pie, todos esperaron expectantes.

—Anda, Daddy, no hagas esperar más al señor Hades —musitó Hikari aproximándose a él y tomando su mano, sonriéndole.

—Hika-chan... —murmuró, casi con su voz quebrada.

—Yo estaré bien, ya lo verás—le sonrió para luego abrazarlo.

—Ni un dedo...—se exaltó el espectro cuando el dios clavó su vista fija sobre él—, le prometo que cuidaré de Hikari como si fuera mi... —Hypnos le cayó como ratón tapándole la boca.

—No lo arruines... —siseó en su oído—, ¿nos vamos?

—Como mi hermanita... —término Cheshire masajeando su barbilla—, vaya que son mal pensados... —murmuró guiñando el ojo con picardía a la joven que lo observaba.

—La quiero a salvo... —se acercó Thanatos y le colocó el índice en la joya que colgaba de su pecho—, y ponte algo decente pareces un bailarín de...

—Ya vámonos —ordenó impaciente Hypnos arrastrando al gemelo hasta la salida.

Cuando puerta se escuchó cerrarse ambos chicos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

—Creí que iba a traerse una carpa para quedarse aquí —bromeó Hikari lanzándose a su cama.

Cheshire guardó silencio y se acomodó a su lado, iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente dejando ver el rostro de Thanatos, ambos jóvenes respingaron.

—Los estaré observando... —murmuró, tras de él un impaciente Hypnos solo negaba agitando su pie con molestia.

—En vez de decirte Daddy, comenzaré a decirte Mommy —jugueteó Hikari riendo—. ¡Ya vayan!

—La escuchaste como... —rezongaba el dios.

—Y tú te lo buscas —regañó Hypnos esta vez asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta.

Hikari volvió a reír y luego fijó su mirada en el espectro.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme hoy?

—Creo que ya te hice la pregunta y tú me dijiste que...

—¡Ah! Lo de salir —recordó con una sonrisa—. Claro, por mí está bien —respondió—, aunque no aseguro lo mismo de Thanatos —agregó riendo.

—Pero... —dijo con timidez—, sé que te pregunte, pero... Nunca he... Salido con una chica que no sea...

—Pandora —señaló—. Entonces no sabes lo que es divertirse —aseguró con una amplia sonrisa—. Te enseñaré a divertirte.

Entonces, le tendió su mano.

Cheshire sonrió dejando al descubierto unos minúsculos y adorables colmillos y asintió tomando la delgada mano de la joven, pero cuando salieron rumbo a la sala, él se detuvo y de un tirón la hizo detenerse.

—Thanatos... No creo que…

—En todo caso, yo le digo que necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco —Hikari le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando—. Solo hay que ser cuidadosos y no cruzarnos a Daddy...

—¿Cruzarnos?—los amarillos ojos se abrieron como plato y se echó para atrás. Hikari rio y le dio un leve apretón al espectro.

—Tranquilo, no pasará nada —aseguró sonriéndole—. ¿Vamos?

—Vamos... —murmuró al mismo tiempo que una correntada eléctrica recorría su cuerpo. Lastimosamente poco le sirvió su poder de visión para prepararse a la persona que se encontrarían de camino…

—Creo que... Me perdí... —Murmuró la chica a la vez que se pegaba un poco más a Cheshire. Ya habían caminado un buen trecho entre charla y charla y ella no se había dado cuenta de a donde la llevaban sus pasos.

El joven ensimismado con las palabras e historias de Hikari, tampoco había visto por donde caminaban, no fue sino hasta que ella se acercó a él y la pena superara su concentración para verse envueltos por una sombra nada acogedora.

—Cheshire... —murmuró Minos captando toda la atención—, es extraño verte por estos lados y con tan... Buena compañía...

Hikari ahogó un grito de emoción con sus manos cuando vio a Minos alzarse ante ella. No podía creer que su espectro favorito estaba frente a sus ojos. Cheshire entrecerró sus ojos y lo observó con desprecio.

—¿Y cómo te llamas encanto? —se galanteó el juez.

—Se llama...

—Me llamo Hikari, es un placer conocerlo, señor Minos —se adelantó la muchacha estrechándole la mano al juez.

—El placer es todo mío preciosa... —dijo Minos besando su mano con suavidad, luego sin soltarla la observó cuidadosamente—, me parece que te he visto en otro lado...

La chica enrojeció con el gesto del juez para después pensar en una salida rápida.

—Suelen decir que me parezco a Pandora... Pero solo físicamente —dijo con un tinte travieso.

—Hum... No lo sé...—murmuró Minos junto a la osadía de acercarla como si fuesen a bailar—, eres... Peculiar... —ronroneó más cerca.

Cheshire presiono sus puños contra sus costados y bufo molesto. Hikari se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa por la cercanía del juez a la vez que se le iban terminando las ideas para encubrirse.

—¿Peculiar...? ¿Cómo...? —preguntó para ganar tiempo.

—Como si tu energía... Sintonizara conmigo —sonrió.

—Es una... alma en transición señor Minos —rugió el espectro molesto.

Minos arqueo una ceja y afianzo su agarre escudriñando cada milímetro de esa alma.

—¿Transición dices?

Al escuchar eso, la muchacha se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Minos y se volteó a ver a Cheshire, poniéndose a menos de dos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Acaso me ves fantasmagueando por ahí? —acusó poniendo un dedo en el pecho del espectro—. No soy un fantasmita —dijo con ímpetu y el ceño fruncido.

El joven espectro y el juez se quedaron callados y observando a la joven realmente furiosa con sus mejillas infladas y sus puños cerrados, los celos de Cheshire se habían ido al caño y la carcajada de Minos hizo eco por todo el lugar.

—Hika-chan... Yo…

—Creo que la regaste... —habló el albino recuperando su aire y olvidando por completo la compleja situación. Hikari se cruzó de brazos.

—Una barra de chocolate o no te perdono hasta el siguiente milenio —tanteó.

—Una... Barra... De... Pero… ¿Dónde la consigo? —murmuró con congoja—, no te enojes conmigo Hika-chan.

Minos se mantenía a un lado sin la intención de perderse un solo detalle de la pelea, pasó sus manos sobren su larga cabellera y se acercó a la pareja.

—¿Y si yo te doy el chocolate...?

—No...—negó el espectro—, yo... No… —Minos se cruzó de brazos—, yo... No quiero que...

—No fuiste tú el que me dijo fantasmita —dijo Hikari con simpleza, abriendo los ojos—. Aunque siendo un poco más realista... Se te hará muy difícil conseguirme el chocolate, Cheshire —soltó una suave risa y lo miró a los ojos—. Te perdono, pero solo porque estoy de buen humor —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Ambos hombres se volvieron a ver y Minos levantó sus hombros.

—Por cierto —habló el juez—, Pandora te anda buscando como loca... Minino —el joven espectro frunció su boca con molestia.

—Pero dijo que me tomara la...

—Ya sabes cómo es ella —murmuró Minos—, ni bien había terminado la reunión en Caina cuando...

—¿¡Que!? —el grito del espectro lo interrumpió—, la reunión terminó, debemos irnos...

Hikari quedó lívida.

—¡Tengo que irme!

Besó la mejilla del juez efusivamente a modo de despedida, como le era costumbre y tomó la mano del espectro, comenzando a correr en dirección a su habitación, aunque no estaba muy segura de hacia dónde se dirigía.

—¡Fue un placer conocerte, Minos! —gritó a lo lejos.

—Y el mío, hermosa —sonrió y continuó a paso lento hacia su templo.

—¡Hika-chan! ¡HIKA-CHAN!—gritó el espectro mientras detenía la carrera —, ¿hacia dónde vamos? Nunca había visto este lugar...

Hikari se detuvo bruscamente y miró en derredor el lugar para luego sentir su pulso acelerarse de los nervios. Se giró bruscamente hacia Cheshire y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, juntando su rostro con el de ella.

—¡Se supone que vives aquí! —exclamó nerviosa—, debes de conocer una manera de volver antes que Thanatos.

El espectro se sonrojó y los nervios de tener a Hikari tan cerca de su rostro lo hizo olvidar hasta su nombre.

—Yo... Yo creo... Yo... Creo que —un gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente y pasó por sus mejillas, con los ojos amarillos recorrió el lugar hasta divisar un enorme bulto—, Cerveros... —murmuró y sonrió aunque la joven le mantenía las mejillas presionadas.

La muchacha dirigió sus ojos hacia el bulto que había divisado el espectro y lo soltó, mirando al enorme perro de tres cabezas con un brillo en los ojos.

—Wow... —sonrió.

Cheshire produjo un fuerte silbido llamando por completo la atención del cachorro, como lo llamaba Hades y el can corrió hasta la presencia de los jóvenes, una de las cabezas olfateó a la joven—, es inofensivo, Cerveros nos llevará a Giudecca antes que Thanatos regrese —explicó el espectro mientras se montaba sobre el imponente animal y brindaba una mano a su compañera de escapadas—, creo que hoy la lección de diversión me tocará a mí —sonrió esperando que la joven aceptara su oferta.

Hikari le sonrió nerviosa, pero al final tomó la mano del espectro.

—Veamos que puedes enseñarme… —lo retó con una sonrisa.

—¿Es un reto?

—Claro que lo es, mi querido amigo —susurró cerca de su oído.

—Sujétate Hika-chan... —sugirió tomando la cadena del can y presionado con sus piernas, espero que la joven pasara sus brazos y le rodeara la cintura para dar inicio a la carrera—, si sientes miedo me avisas —sonrió y el animal rompió en una velocidad impresionante.

Hikari gritó por la sorpresa y afianzó su agarre en torno a la cintura del espectro, cerrando los ojos, pero sonriendo ampliamente.

Fueron un par de minutos antes que el templo de Giudecca se dibujara ante ellos, el animal se detuvo juguetón y los chicos pudieron acercarse hasta la ventana de la habitación de la chica, con la agilidad gatuna de Cheshire lograron ingresar y con un poco de dificultad abrir los amplios cristales, un poco de presión y ambos rodaron por el piso de manera estrepitosa.

Thanatos rumiaba molesto mientras caminaba o mejor dicho corría hasta Giudecca, su hermano le majaba los talones, maldita la hora en que había dejado a Hika-chan al cuido de ese desorientado gato elfico y le agradecía a su señor el don de poder ver más allá, aun así Hypnos trataba de decirle que posiblemente su paranoia le estaba ganando a su sensatez.

—Thanatos... ¡Por Hades, detente!

—Me detendré hasta ver a Hikari sana y salva —respondió sin parar de caminar

Hikari rio de buena gana sobre Cheshire, puesto que había caído sobre él al entrar por la ventana y pisar en falso.

—Definitivamente, tengo que volver a hacer eso —dijo mirando al espectro debajo de ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Thanatos abrió la puerta del palacio y el silencio le heló la espina dorsal, camino receloso y con sus manos temblorosas acercó su oído a la puerta de la joven.

—Cuando quieras lo haremos, mil veces más Hika-chan... —la estrella de la frente de Thanatos resplandecía más que el mismísimo sol con cada palabra que Cheshire decía y los dientes le rechinaban cada vez que la risita melosa de la joven secundaba las oraciones—, mañana tal vez... —no soportó más y de un golpe abrió la puerta, quedando totalmente desconcertado.

Hikari dio un respingo del susto, quedando sentada sobre el suelo, al lado de Cheshire. Al ver el rostro de Thanatos inventó una mentirita piadosa para salvarle el pellejo al espectro.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Daddy? —pregunta fingiendo inocencia—, ¿qué nunca jugaste al Twister?

—Twist...—balbucea el espectro pero calla con la mirada fiera de la joven.

—No sé qué es eso... —habló molesto Thanatos mientras caminaba desconfiado sin perder de vista a Chesire—, ¿eso incluye que estuvieras sobre ese...ese...?

—¡Pero claro! —exclamó sonriendo—, es un juego en el que tienes que poner las manos y los pies en lugares difíciles, y como se juega de a dos o más personas, siempre terminas cayéndote sobre los demás jugadores —soltó una suave risa y se paró, para luego ayudar al espectro a levantarse.

Thanatos se mantuvo serio, desconfiando de las palabras de su pequeña, su hermano llegó recuperado el aliento.

—¿De qué... me... perdí? —habló con dificultad—, ¿dónde está Hika-chan? —observó a la pareja de adolescentes que estaban sonriendo—, ¿viste? Nada le ha sucedido a la niña —palmeó el hombro de su gemelo —, ¿qué hacían?

—Jugaban Twitter... Twissles... Twis-no-sé-que —habló molesto.

—Twister —aclaró Hikari mientras pellizcaba suavemente a Cheshire para que le siguiera el juego.

—Si señor Hypnos... Solo jugábamos Twister... Ya sabe uno sobre el otro y también pueden jugar ustedes, entre más seamos, mejor —sonrió el espectro.

—¿Lo ves? Y tú hablando ridiculeces Thanatos... Deberás comenzar por confiar en Hikari si quieres librarte de esa paranoia —sonrió Hypnos hacia la chica y le guiñó el ojo.

Hikari sonrió para después abrazar efusivamente a Cheshire, luego a Hypnos y posteriormente a Thanatos.

—¿Ya les dije que los quiero?

—Desde que llegaste hermosa —contestó Hypnos y Thanatos sonrió—, pero creo que es hora de ir a dormir, esta es tu primera noche en el averno y no queremos que tengas pesadillas, así que hora de irse Cheshire —sonrió el dios del sueño y palmeo el rostro del joven con suavidad—, déjalos que se despidan ya viste que no hicieron nada malo...

—Cinco minutos... —gruñó el pelinegro—, te tardas uno más y te vendré a sacar con...

Hikari asintió y se volvió hacia Cheshire.

—Hay que repetir lo de hoy —dijo entusiasmada para luego abrazarlo con cariño.

Chesire asintió también, estrujándola con suavidad, acariciando su cabello y retirándose despacio, la sostuvo de sus hombros y besó su frente—, hasta...

—Cinco minutos... —habló el dios —largo —el espectro rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

—Hasta mañana Hika-chan... Murmuró mientras abría la puerta y se marchaba bajo la atenta mirada del dios.

Thanatos sonrió, y cuando hubo perdido de vista al joven, entró de nuevo y la tomó por sorpresa abrazándola y levantándola del piso, giró un par de veces y besó su cabeza.

—Dulces sueños, Hika-chan... —se despidió y salió dejando a la joven sola.

—Creo que... A fin de cuentas... Aun me queda mucho por ver... —susurró mientras se cambiaba y se metía bajo las sábanas.

Apaga la luz y cerró los ojos, dejando que el mundo de los sueños la envolviera, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeenos días! :D Acá les dejo el segundo cap de esta rara historia xD Espero que lo disfruten! Amo a Cheshire :3  
Dejen reviews! **

**Las saluda: geminisnocris y Hikari-Moonlight.**

**Kisses~**


	3. Travesuras a la orden del día (PARTE 1)

Cheshire no había dormido en toda la noche, incluso había ignorado a Pandora durante su pequeña reunión luego de salir de Giudecca para asistir a su llamado, y aunque posiblemente sus ojos se habían cerrado por un par de minutos, la emoción de verse de nuevo con Hika-chan era suficiente motivo para no pasar ni un minuto más en su cama.

Con sigilo se levantó, aseó y mudo esta vez de una forma más civilizada, una camiseta cuello en "v" blanca, jeans desgastados y unas _converse_ negras, pasó su mano sobre sus plateados cabellos y en el mismo silencio y sin probar bocado (ya que la emoción le quitaba el apetito), salió rumbo a la ventana de la joven a sabiendas que Thanatos no le permitiría la entrada a tan tempranas horas de la mañana...

Aún era demasiado temprano para que Hikari pensara siquiera. Hacer la misma rutina todas las semanas le había creado una costumbre. De lunes a viernes, levantarse a las seis am, sábados y domingos, quedarse a disfrutar del mundo de los sueños hasta muy tarde. Se estiró en su cama, ronroneando al sentir la increíble suavidad de las sábanas, profirió un gran bostezo y se cubrió con las mantas hasta las orejas, girando hacia el otro lado de la amplia cama.

Cheshire sostenía entre sus dedos un par de rocas, con sus ambarinos ojos recorría cada tramo de la ventana dudando aun si debería lanzarlas o simplemente escalar con su agilidad felina hasta el tope y evitar encontrarse cara a cara con ese insoportable dios, frunció su boca y levantó una ceja dejando caer ambas piedras, se acomodó el pantalón y dio un salto hasta tocar la orilla de piedra y sentarse en la saliente, luego con sus afiladas garras hizo que cediera la antigua cerradura y se adentró, tratando de no hacer ruido, sigiloso como el nombre que adornaba su surplice.

Con sus ojos afilados rebuscó la figura de Hikari entre la oscuridad que aun reinaba en la habitación, no fue sino un breve murmullo que lo alertó y lo hizo acercarse a la cama donde la chica dormía, divertido se acercó y la meció con suavidad.

—Hika-chan... Despierta, soy yo...

Al sentir que algo la tocaba, envuelta en la ilusión que le brindaba su sueño, tomó con fuerza lo que sea que la estuviese meciendo, y tiró de ello para después abrazarlo con ambas manos y acurrucarse contra eso. Dentro de su mente, ella estaba abrazando una almohada, inconsciente de que en realidad estaba aferrándose a un sonrojado Cheshire.

—Hikari... —murmuró en un hilo de voz, con suavidad apartó esos finos pero prepotentes brazos que lo sujetaban, pero cada intento era un agarre más fuerte, rendido se dejó abrazar y soltó un suspiro de resignación, con su rostro ardiendo de pena no le quedó más que acomodarse contra la cabecera de aquella cama gigantesca y apartar unos mechones castaños para observar aquel rostro apaciblemente dormido, se sonrojó aún más y sintió la sangre acumularse en su nariz.

Para los dioses gemelos no existía días feriados, ni mucho menos descansos prolongados, desde muy tempranas horas ambos estaban de pie supervisando la agenda de su señor Hades y los tres jueces, según la reunión del día anterior los acuerdos de paz entre Athena y Poseidón estaban yendo de maravilla y ahora a la joven diosa se le había ocurrido planear una celebración con sus tíos y guerreros, y eso significaba más trabajo para ellos.

—Estaba pensando... —dijo Hypnos mientras tomaba con parsimonia una taza de té, acaparando la atención de su hermano—, que si Hikari se quedará a vivir con nosotros... Debería tener ciertas responsabilidades... —Thanatos asintió.

—De hecho debería estar despierta y desayunando con nosotros —meditó el dios—, hay que ponerle límites...

—Yo voy por ella... —dijo Hypnos—, tu luego la asustas —Thanatos levantó una ceja.

La muchacha está sumida en un plácido sueño, sintiéndose muy a gusto con la posición en la que estaba. Mientras el joven espectro solo podía limitarse a servir como almohada para Hikari, ambos eran ignorantes del dios que se iba aproximando cada vez más a la habitación de la chica. La puerta sonó y los reflejos de Cheshire se vieron mermados por los brazos de la joven y el grito del dios del sueño.

—¡HIKARI!—la voz de Hypnos retumbó y no literalmente en la habitación.

La muchacha despertó bruscamente, y aun abrazando a su "almohada", se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama, con su vista nublada por las lagañas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se incendia el Inframundo? ¿Se hunde Venecia? —cuestionó con voz adormilada.

Profirió un bostezo y se recostó sobre su "almohada", para luego tantearla con las manos, había algo raro con esa "almohada"... Siguió toqueteándola hasta llegar a una mata de pelo.

Abrió levemente sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño ante su desconcierto y aun sin despertar del todo, alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Por qué mi almohada tiene forma de Cheshire? —inquirió sin salir del todo de su ensoñación. Ignorante de la mirada de los demás presentes.

Por un lado el dios había cerrado la puerta y cruzado sus dedos para que su hermano no escuchara algo más y provocara la muerte súbita del espectro favorito de Pandora con sus recientes y enfermizos celos paternales. En la cama, en estado de shock, el joven peli plateado solo atinó por sonreír ante la mirada somnolienta y luego frustrada de la chica. El trago de saliva de Cheshire se escuchó a varios metros a la redonda y un par de fuertes manos lo sacaron de la cama y colocado contra la pared.

—Señor Hypnos... No... No es... Lo que... U...Usted piensa—se defendió viéndose reflejado en esos ojos semi claros, luego reparó en la mirada entre cerrada de Hikari sobre él, realmente estaba en problemas.

La muchacha se frotó los ojos y miró atentamente a Cheshire, para luego posar su mirada sobre la aterradora de Hypnos. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero asumía que si no decía algo a favor del pobre espectro, este pasaría a mejor vida irremediablemente.

—Eh... Anoche, antes que se vaya... Le pedí si podía venir a escondidas para que se quedara a dormir conmigo... Porque... Porque... Le temo a... La... A los... Fantasmas —mintió la chica.

Esperando que Hypnos no asesinara al espectro y se creyera su mentirita piadosa, Hikari se levantó, siendo recibida por un pequeño mareo y caminó hasta donde estaba Cheshire. Lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y luego miró al dios del sueño con cara de inocente.

—No te enfades con él, tío Hypnos —pidió con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Miedo a los Fantasmas? —Hypnos dejo a un lado su rostro furioso y relajó por completo su cuerpo, inclusive soltó los puños que había cerrado luego de soltar al espectro contra el piso. Se acercó hasta los jóvenes y atrajo hasta el a Hikari en un abrazo sofocante—, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? —acarició con fuerza a la joven—, uno de nosotros pudo dormir contigo... Contarte una historia... Hacerte una chocolatada... —la apartó con sus ojos llorosos y beso su frente—, y yo casi mato a Cheshire...

El espectro negó incrédulo, esa chica tenía un don, Hypnos creyendo tal historia, la puerta se abrió de golpe y de nuevo contuvo su aire, Thanatos irradiaba furia por los poros.

—No quería molestarlos... Sé que tienen muchas cosas que hacer al ser dioses... Y... —continuó evitando ver la mirada furiosa de Thanatos, poniendo una cara de completa inocencia—, después pensé que Cheshire... Podría distraerme del miedo y... Resultó ser un gran narrador de historias —elogió la chica, guiñándole un ojo al espectro—, cuando no está nervioso como ahora —agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

Luego miró a Thanatos y haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, caminó hasta él, lo rodeó con sus brazos y besó su mejilla con cariño a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días, Daddy, ¿qué hay de desayunar? —preguntó casualmente, tratando de distender el ambiente—, aunque todavía es muy temprano... —se quejó haciendo un pequeño mohín y fregándose los ojos.

—¿Quiere alguien explicarme que está sucediendo? —el rostro del dios de la muerte se mantenía sin variar aun luego de la muestra de afecto de su niña, su desarrollado sexto sentido le rebotaba en la cabeza y sus sobreprotectores celos se habían alborotado con la presencia de ese insoportable espectro—, ¿qué hace ese ser en tu habitación? De nuevo... —murmuró.

—Ya deja de pensar estupideces Thanatos —interrumpió su gemelo colocándose al lado de Cheshire—, Hikari tuvo pesadillas anoche y resulta que el espectro de Caith Sith tuvo la delicadeza de acompañar a Nuestra princesa... Y contarle historias —palmeo el hombro del espectro y este sonrió asintiendo.

La carcajada de Thanatos hizo respingar a los más jóvenes.

—Ay si... Ay si... —respiro con dificultad—, y yo soy un cantante de Rock... —Hikari lo observó con seriedad.

—Pues... Podrías serlo con la pinta que tienes... —Hikari lo miró de arriba abajo con detenimiento—, cabello negro largo y despeinado... Una túnica negra... Una estrella negra en tu frente... ¡Oh! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Todo este tiempo has tenido una doble vida como cantante de rock! —la muchacha llevó sus manos a sus mejillas en un gesto de total sorpresa... Fingida—. Oh... Ya sé... Crees que estoy mintiendo... —Hikari se forzó a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas de cocodrilo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás con lentitud—. Tío Hypnos... —se acercó al susodicho y tomó la manga de su túnica fingiendo que temblaba—, Thanatos dice que soy una mentirosa —gimoteó falsamente y se abrazó al dios del sueño.

—Thanatos...—gruñó el rubio—, ¿ya viste lo que ocasionaste? Ven acá princesa... ¿tu querido Dadi te ha asustado? —Hypnos tomó a Hikari entre sus brazos y salieron de la habitación—, vámonos, ¿quieres que te prepare unas tostadas con jalea? —fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser completamente ignorado por su hermano.

Thanatos se alborotó sus negros cabellos y salió del cuarto con una bronca impregnada.

—Hypnos... Hika-chan... Esperen... Yo... Yo no... Argh—bufo molesto mientras el espectro lo seguía en total silencio, de repente se giró encarando al joven—, no pienses que me olvidado de ti... — Thanatos se giró hacia el joven y lo acorralo contra la pared colocando uno de sus finos dedos sobre su respingada nariz—, te molería a golpes pero necesito de tu ayuda —Cheshire alzo una de sus cejas—, así como oyes... Hika-chan necesita que la cuiden y nosotros estaremos demasiado ocupados en estos días...

—Usted está... ¿hablando enserio?—Thanatos asintió.

—Pero un movimiento en falso y sabes que te puedo matar desde cualquier parte del mundo ¿comprendido? —el espectro asintió—, vamos a desayunar—dijo volviendo a su paso, "_dicen que a los enemigos hay que andarlos bajo el brazo_", pensó para sí mismo.

Bendita la hora en la que había decidido acercarse a ese lugar, pensó el joven cuando vio partir al dios.

Hikari sonreía para sus adentros, saboreando su victoria. No era que le agradara mentir, pero de no ser así, el pobre espectro estaría paseando por los Campos de Castigo. Miró con atención como Hypnos le preparaba el desayuno para luego recostar su brazo a lo largo de la amplia mesa rectangular de mármol negro y sobre él, su cabeza. Aún tenía mucho sueño, no le costó mucho cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por la plácida manta que era el sueño.

Al mismo tiempo que eso sucedía, entraban Thanatos, seguido de Cheshire. El dios de la muerte se detuvo en seco, su hermano untaba un par de trozos de pan ignorándolo completamente y en la mesa, totalmente dormida, su rebelde y manipuladora niña.

—¡HIKARI! —gritó con una vena resaltada en su frente, todos los que estaban en la cocina respingaron.

Todos, excepto la muchacha, quien seguía en su sueño. Lo único que sucedió con ella, fue que se fue desplazando lentamente por el borde de la mesa, hasta caerse de la silla, despertando de golpe.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Venecia ya se hundió? —preguntó sobándose la frente. Luego miró a los presentes con cara de no entender nada—. ¿Qué?

—Nos vas a matar a todos Thanatos... Valga la redundancia... —murmuró Hypnos observando a Cheshire literalmente colgado del candelabro y a la joven en el piso—, pero del susto... Evidentemente —se quejó mientras de nueva cuenta cortaba más pan al ver a Hikari fuera de peligro.

—Hika-chan... —ignoró por completo el dios de la muerte—, no puedes andar durmiéndote por todos lados... —reclamó el pelinegro—, y tú, gemelo bipolar... Deja de meterle a la niña que soy un vil grosero... No he dicho que seas una mentirosa... —se agachó hasta la joven que lo observaba desde el suelo sin ánimos de levantarse—, pero si tenías pesadillas no puedes andar buscando a... Cualquier espectro que te acompañe... —dijo observando de soslayo al joven peli plateado—, puede ser peligroso...

—En fin... Antes que todo esto se desatara —dijo Hypnos colocando un tazón de leche frente a la silla vacía de la joven—, mi hermano y yo pensamos que sería correcto que tuvieras responsabilidades...

Con cara de susto al escuchar la palabra "responsabilidades", Hikari se puso detrás de Cheshire, luego de que éste bajara del candelabro y los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Cheshire no es cualquier espectro, y lo sabes —acusó silabeando las últimas tres palabras.

Trataba de salirse por la tangente y distraer a los gemelos de la idea de las responsabilidades. Ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver.

—No señorita... —habló el rubio—, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya... Ya lo hemos decido.

—Es por eso que creemos que... —dejó el suspenso y esperó que su hermano asintiera—, irás a Caina con Radamanthys y Valentine...

Hypnos detuvo su desayuno y casi se ahoga con un trago de té.

—¿Radamanthys? Thanatos estas... Loco.

Cheshire se quedó en silencio observando a la joven en silencio a sus espaldas. Hikari puso cara de susto, pero luego una maquiavélica idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Sonrió de forma macabra y se sentó a la mesa.

—Por mi está bien —accedió tomando su desayuno—, con la condición de que Cheshire me acompañe.

Les volvió a sonreír y luego miró al joven espectro con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Claro... —habló Thanatos, sin ninguna mueca de disgusto—, yo personalmente se lo iba a pedir.

El espectro levantó sus hombros y dibujo una simpática sonrisa. Hikari acabó su desayuno con una amplia sonrisa y fue a cambiarse. Al regresar, llevaba puesto una camisa a cuadrillé azul marino, un jean negro con tachas y unas zapatillas converse rojas.

—¿Vamos? — le preguntó a Cheshire, con una amplia sonrisa de complicidad.

El camino a Caina estuvo lleno de algunas bromas por parte del minino, sacando a Hikari una que otra carcajada, aun así Cheshire no estaba seguro de contarle a su nueva amiga el trato con Thanatos, estar cerca de ella con la autorización del dios era más que suficiente.

Unos pasos más y el templo de Caina hacía su majestuosa aparición, los gigantescos Wyvern que adornaban cada columna parecían vigilar los pasos de los extraños, inclusive parecían rugir entre los retumbos del oscuro paisaje. Cheshire sintió su mano ser estrujada con fuerza y se giró para brindarle una sonrisa.

—Tranquila...

Ver a los Wyvern emitiendo sonidos la asustó un poco y por instinto había buscado protección cerca de Cheshire.

—Dan miedo... —dijo con desagrado—, no están vivas... ¿O sí?

—Claro que no —sonrió el espectro—, vamos... Según tú Dadi... —dijo haciendo una mueca—, el Wyvern debe estarnos esperado si no, tendrás que aguantar un momento mientras busco a Valentine... ¿De acuerdo?

—Ni hablar, tú no te separas de mi —dijo mirándolo fijamente—, no quisiera encontrarme con Niobe —confesó apegándose al espectro con una mueca de asco de solo pensarlo.

Cada acercamiento de la joven era una correntada de electricidad que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

—Niobe no está a esta hora Hika-chan, además y estoy acá para defenderte —sonrió reforzando el abrazo casi a punto de ronronear, literalmente.

—¡Cheshire! —el peli plateado se detuvo en el acto y se volteó hacia aquella voz—, ¿señorita Pandora? —los ojos dorados de la mano derecha de Radamanthys observaba de uno a otro.

—¿Señorita Pan...? —iba a cuestionar el espectro de Caith Sith cuando sintió un pellizco en su antebrazo.

—Pregúntale por Radamanthys —susurró Hikari a su oído.

—Pero te llamo Pandora a ti... —murmuró incrédulo

Hikari sonrió con una pizca de maldad y miró al espectro a su lado.

—Podríamos sacar provecho de esto... —susurró de nuevo.

Cheshire tragó grueso y volteó hacia Valentine, tal vez tanto muerto le había mermado su capacidad visual.

—Pero... —suspiró rendido ante los ojos de cachorro de la joven—, bien... Déjame a mí —limpio su garganta y se acercó al chipriota—, Valentine, venimos a ver Radamanthys... —el peli rosado levantó nunca ceja y bajo las escalinatas con elegancia.

—La señorita Pandora está muy... Callada hoy… — murmuró con desconfianza.

—Mi señora Pandora no se siente bien... —se adelantó Cheshire tapando la vista del espectro.

—Mi señor Radamanthys no tarda en regresar, pero deben esperarlo en su sala... Salió desde ayer en la tarde y debe venir muerto del cansancio —Valentine entrecerró sus ojos con malicia y regresó hacia Caina—, síganme.

Hikari trató de imitar lo mejor que podía a Pandora, hasta su manera de caminar.

—Hay que ver hasta dónde podemos llegar con la broma, Cheshire —susurró al oído de su compañero con picardía—, y si llega a aparecer la Pandora real, actúa como si no supieras nada —le guiñó un ojo y siguió caminando.

El espectro ahogo una carcajada y se hizo al lado de la joven justo como lo hacía con la real Pandora.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento... —murmuró el chipriota—, ese atuendo le luce más, se ve... Más joven —dijo con una sonrisa abriendo las puertas del despacho que guiaba a la sala—. ¿Un té?

Hikari le sonrió al estilo de la Heraldo.

—Sí, gracias por el halago, Valentine —musitó con una expresión similar a la que haría la verdadera Pandora, conteniendo una sonrisa de gracia.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —murmuró molesto la arpía—, ven y prepara un té para la señorita.

Cheshire observó con sus enormes ojos amarillos al chipriota y luego a Hikari.

—Pero...

—Ve, Cheshire —dijo con voz autoritaria, igual a la de la Heraldo—, pero apresúrate.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que Valentine no la miraba a ella, le sonrió con picardía a su compañero a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. Luego volvió a ponerse seria.

Cuando Cheshire desapareció de la habitación, el rostro del chipriota cambio a total tensión y se levantó de su silla para acercarse casi al asecho a Hikari, se bajó al lado del sillón y tomó una de sus delgadas manos.

—Señorita Pandora, ¿qué ha pensado de lo que le pedí?

Hikari no sabía qué hacer, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de imaginar a qué se refería Valentine con sus palabras. Se mantuvo serena, a pesar de que por dentro estaba a punto de padecer un ataque cardíaco.

—Aún no he podido, Valentine. Estuve muy ocupada últimamente, me temo que deberás darme un poco más de tiempo para pensarlo —dijo rogando al cielo que Cheshire volviera lo más pronto posible.

Notó que era un tema privado y que si su compañero de travesuras estaba presente, Valentine no trataría el tema.

—Oh... Pero... —Valentine se incorporó al escuchar la puerta del salón principal, el juez había llegado—, Radamanthys estará fuera de... Caina hoy en la noche —se detuvo al ver la figura del inglés que caminaba despojándose de su surplice con desespero y se alejó de Hikari.

—Buenos días —saludó y sin pensarlo más se acercó a saludar a Hikari—, que gusto tenerte a estas horas... ¿Vienes tú con la joven que Thanatos me pidió cuidar?

La muchacha ahogó un gemido de terror ante el peligro de ser descubierta, pero se relajó, solo exteriormente y le sonrió suavemente.

—No, iré por ella en un momento. De hecho, debería ir ya mismo —puso la típica expresión de Pandora y se incorporó del sillón—, ¡Cheshire! —gritó imitando la voz de la Heraldo.

Luego miró a Radamanthys de nuevo.

—Vine primero para asegurarme que estuvieras avisado.

El joven espectro estaba en la puerta cargando una bandeja de té inglesa y estupefacto ante el espectáculo que le brindaba la joven en medio del juez y el chipriota.

—Si, señorita Pandora —habló luego de poner en orden sus pensamientos y caminar con falsa tranquilidad.

Coloco todo con cuidado en la mesita, bajo la mirada del juez y ofreció su mano a Hikari.

—Un momento... —hablo el juez de brazos cruzados—, ¿te vas así nada más?

—Debo hacerlo, Radamanthys. Ya conoces a Thanatos, no le gusta esperar. Debía asegurarme que supieras que vendría la niña a Caina —dijo con parsimonia, imitando la expresión seria de Pandora—. Vamos, Cheshire.

—Ni siquiera... ¿un beso?

Hikari sintió que le temblaban las piernas... Y no solo de nervios. No besaría a Radamanthys, al menos no lo haría en los labios. Para dejar al juez conforme, se acercó a él y besó su mejilla. Para luego encaminarse hacia la entrada de Caina casi corriendo.

—¡Cheshire! ¡Apresúrate! —exigió saliendo del lugar y bajando las escalinatas de piedra.

Soltó un suspiro al no ver ni un alma por el lugar.

—Mi señor... —habló el chipriota y Radamanthys solo murmuró quedamente—, eso fue... Muy raro...

—Debe seguir enojada...

Cheshire corría literalmente tras la joven.

—Hika-chan, espera... —se río—, estuviste genial... Hikari —dijo finalmente atrapando a la joven por sus hombros—, tenemos que volver, ¿qué le diremos a Thanatos?

Una vez lejos de Caina, la chica se tiró al suelo a reír como posesa, soltándose del agarre del espectro.

—No puedo... Creer... Que se lo... Creyeran —dijo entre risas.

Una vez recompuesta, miró a Cheshire y le guiñó el ojo.

—Le diremos que tuvimos que volver porque tenía que hacer "cosas de chicas". Una vez en mi cuarto, me cambiaré de ropa y de peinado, para que no sospechen.

El espectro de Caith Sith soltó una estruendosa carcajada, eso sí sería genial, verles la cara de bobo a ambos, épico e imperdible. Para la gracia de los dioses Giudecca estaba vacía y el peli plateado se sentó a esperar a su amiga. Hikari cambió su atuendo por un vestido floreado en tonos turquesas, negro y fucsia con un leve escote en "v", unos can-can blancos y zapatitos negros. En vez de dejarse el cabello suelto del todo, se hizo dos trencitas a los lados y las unió por detrás, dejándose algo así como una diadema.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —avisó saliendo de su habitación y haciendo una pequeña vueltita frente al espectro—, ¿cómo me veo?

—Hermosa —balbuceó el joven, luego se sonrojó y aclaró su garganta—, te vez muy bien... Hika-chan pero debemos irnos ya, aprovechar que Radamanthys estará dormido y que Valentine nos instruirá —habló tratando de apaciguar el bochornoso espectáculo que él estaba brindando con sus nervios.

—Gracias, Cheshire —agradeció para luego besar efusivamente la mejilla de su amigo.

Luego lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo rumbo a Caina.

—¡Cuanto antes mejor!

El peli plateado asintió para de nuevo perderse entre las rocas y pasadizos secretos hasta llegar a las escalinatas del gigantesco templo.

Radamanthys tamborileaba sus dedos en el escritorio, sostenía su cara visiblemente agotada y su cabello aún se notaba húmedo luego del fugaz baño, a su lado, su segundo al mando repasaba en voz alta las instrucciones que el inglés había escrito hace unos minutos.

—Acomodar por orden alfabético los expedientes desde 1984 hasta 1990, dividirlos por género un nivel social, edad de la defunción...

—Buenos días de nuevo —entró Cheshire de la mano con la jovencita—, señor Radamanthys... Valentine, ella es...

—Mi nombre es Hikari —se presentó la chica con una suave sonrisa, tratando de contener la risa que peleaba por salir de ella—, es un placer conocerlos —dijo con una sutil reverencia.

—Bien... Hikari —habló el juez poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la joven—, así que... Vives con los dioses gemelos…

—Sup... —dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Eres algún tipo de alma superdotada o algo así? —preguntó esta vez Valentine—, te me haces... Conocida...

—Digamos que... —la muchacha se quedó pensando por un segundo—, no tengo ni la menor idea... —susurró para sí misma.

Luego miró a Cheshire y a los demás, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Radamanthys hizo una mueca rara al contener una risa muy fuerte.

—Así como superdotada no creo... Tengo algo de talento para las cosas artísticas, pero nada más —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Qué demonios... — murmuró el inglés—, si Thanatos te mandó es para ver si podemos ocuparte en algo productivo, Valentine... —el chipriota junto sus talones con respeto—, la lista de labores... —el joven le pasó el papel, Radamanthys lo ojeo un par de veces—, bien... Mientras Pandora regresa... Murmuró —pueden ayudarme con el archivo de 1984... ¿Está bien?

Hikari lo miró sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Creo que para esa fecha... Ni siquiera estaba en planes... —musitó mirando al juez con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno... Ve y ponte a trabajar, Valentine te guiará —el juez siguió con algunos documentos que tenía sobre la mesa—, solo una cosa... —los tres lo observaron en silencio—, por nada del mundo... Abrán el archivo que dice 1999.

—¿Este? —dijo Hikari con el susodicho archivo en sus manos. Estaba mirándolo con aire aburrido, cuando...

—Por Hades...—cualquier rastro de sueño abandono el rostro del rubio—, dame eso niña, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

Valentine y Cheshire observaban de uno a otro. Hikari le entregó el archivo con aire aburrido.

—Meh, no fue difícil. No dice nada interesante —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Radamanthys suspiró aliviado.

—Fuera los tres, a trabajar y no vuelvan a buscarme hasta que hayan terminado con la tarea, iré a descansar un momento.

Valentine asintió y guio a los más jóvenes hasta el antiguo archivador, se sentó en una silla reclinable y dejo reposar su mirada hacia la lejanía.

Cheshire codeo a Hikari—¿Le sucederá algo malo? Valentine no es... Tan callado.

—Tu quédate a hacer esa cosa rara con el archivo y yo iré a ver qué le pasa —dijo mirando a Valentine—, la gente solía abrirse conmigo cuando tenían problemas —agregó.

Sin más se aproximó al chipriota y lo miró cuidadosamente.

—¿Ocurre algo, Valentine? Sé que no nos conocemos mucho... Pero puede confiar en mí —dijo con una suave sonrisa.

El espectro de arpía sonrió y suspiro.

—Dudo mucho que puedas ayudarme... Ni siquiera la única que sabe mis problemas se ha tomado la molestia de pensar en una solución…

Hikari le sonrió con comprensión.

—Anda, algo se me ocurrirá, soy buena con estas cosas —alentó la muchacha.

—Es que... —dudó por un momento—, mejor esperaré a Pandora, gracias niña.

—Bueno —dijo alzando las manos y encogiéndose de hombros—, entiendo que no confíes en mí, te dejaré en paz —resolvió la muchacha.

Se volvió hacia Cheshire, pero luego volvió a mirar a Valentine.

—Y no soy una niña, tengo quince años —dijo alzando una ceja.

—Niña... —repitió el chipriota—, creo que los dejaré solos, necesito aire fresco —informó poniéndose de pie—, recuerden no tocar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—No te lo aseguro —replicó la muchacha.

Luego se volvió hacia Cheshire y se sentó a su lado.

La habitación de los archivos era extensa y posiblemente Cheshire estaba acostumbrado a pasar encerrado varios días, porque hacía el trabajo con suavidad y perfección sin siquiera mostrar un aire de incomodidad. El espectro de arpía se había ido casi una hora atrás y aún no regresaba. La curiosidad comenzó a hacer mella en la chica

El aburrimiento podía con ella. En toda su vida, lo que jamás soportó hacer fue el papeleo. Ordenar cosas, vaya y pase, pero ver detalladamente los archivos y clasificarlos le resultaba tan tedioso como tener que levantarse temprano un domingo.

—Es obvio, quieren matarme de aburrimiento —rezongó pegando su frente a la mesa, llamando la atención del espectro frente a ella.

El peli plateado sonrió y alborotó sus cabellos de forma efusiva, luego se dejó ir hacia atrás y sin querer, botó un par de cajas de cartón, que al impactar contra el suelo dejaron el suelo regado con fotografías.

—Uh... —susurró Hikari mirando las fotos que habían salido de una de las cajas. Se acercó hasta ellas y tomó una en la que se veían Pandora y Radamanthys muy juntitos y algo acaramelados—, no tienes ni idea de lo que valen estas fotos... —le dijo a Cheshire—, podría chantajear a cualquiera de los dos con este valioso material —dijo a su vez.

Cheshire se giró en el piso y tomo las fotos que Hikari ojeaba con emoción, sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando una por una dejaban a sus superiores en unas no muy apropiadas situaciones, soltó una tímida risita y sus ojos chispearon con emoción.

—Eso significa —dijo finalmente—, que podemos dejar esto botado, ¡y salir de este lugar! — sonrió—, Radamanthys sería capaz de cualquier cosa por esto, ¿cierto?

—¡Pero claro! Dejemos esto aquí, nos llevamos las fotos y... —se acercó a un centímetro del rostro de Cheshire—. ¡A divertirnos!

Por inercia o por tonto, ya no sabía cómo esa chiquilla lo hacía cometer cualquier locura, dejaron todo a como lo tenían y la siguió por los pasillos de Caina, el lugar estaba literalmente a oscuras, de no ser por las antorchas en las paredes que le daban ese aire gótico y misterioso, un murmullo los detuvo y una puerta se abrió justo frente a sus narices. Hikari se escondió detrás de Cheshire y lo abrazó por la espalda, mirando sobre su hombro.

—Señorita... Pandora —habló casi arrastrando las palabras.

—Pero que sorpresa... El último lugar del averno en donde te vengo a encontrar... ¿Qué haces acá? Saliste tan temprano que cuando me desperté no estabas... Tu surplice estaba armada y puesta en la sala y... ¿Quién es esa jovencita?

Hikari ahogó un grito de miedo en el hombro de Cheshire y lo abrazó con más fuerza. A pesar del tiempo, no había superado su miedo por ella.

—¿Hika-chan estas bien? —Cheshire se había girado con suavidad y abrasado a la joven.

—Digamos que esa mujer no me trae muy lindos recuerdos... —susurró, escondiéndose levemente en el pecho del espectro.

—¿Hika-chan? —murmuró Pandora—, un momento yo la conozco... Hace muchos años, eras un alma pequeña en aquel momento —Cheshire observaba de una a otra—, pero, ¿qué haces acá?

—Eh... Larga historia —dijo sin aflojar ni un ápice su agarre—, Cheshire... ¿Podemos irnos...? —volvió a susurrar.

—No... —la voz de la heraldo los detuvo en seco—, al único lugar que vas es a ver a Minos... Él es tu guía para reencarnar... ¿Radamanthys? —Pandora estaba estresada, pero no sabía el error que iba a cometer.

Cheshire frunció el entrecejo, todo ese asunto le estaba molestando, luego reparó un poco en la situación, su señorita Pandora ¿venia saliendo de la habitación del Wyvern? La joven se aterró en cuando la Heraldo mencionó lo de reencarnar y se aferró a Cheshire aún más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a negar repetidas veces con la cabeza. Había olvidado por completo cualquier método para salirse por la tangente. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del espectro y empezó a temblar.

—No... No dejes que me lleve, no otra vez... No la dejes... —musitaba entre gemiditos de miedo.

—¿Otra vez? —estaba muy confundido—, nadie te va a llevar... No mientras yo esté aquí —dijo el espectro, se giró hasta Pandora y lanzó su primera estocada—, señorita, ¿qué hace saliendo de ahí? — señaló el cuarto abierto, la Heraldo levantó una ceja y se quedó callada.

Hikari estaba muy asustada como para darse cuenta de donde estaba parada siguiera. Solo se limitaba a buscar protección en Cheshire como si él pudiera ser el único que podría mantenerla a salvo. Y no se equivocaba...

—Usted... debería estar en Giudecca... —la mujer se quedó quieta y un breve carmín adornó sus mejillas—, no en Caina.

—Estaba resolviendo unos asuntos de vital importancia —contestó incómoda y acorralada—, ¿por qué me miran así? —ahora Hikari se sumaba a las miradas retadoras del joven.

—¿Asuntos de vital importancia en la habitación del juez de Wyvern? ¿Acaso no se te ocurrió una mejor mentira? En la definición de idiota seguro que aparece tu rostro como referencia —acusó Hikari haciendo acopio de toda su valentía, que andaba escaseando...

Afianzó su agarre al pecho del espectro, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar demasiado rápido. Pandora la observó con aires altaneros y soltó una breve risa.

—No pueden atemorizarme...

—Creo que si podemos —sonrió Cheshire

—Muéstrale la foto... —susurró Hikari al oído del espectro.

Cheshire tomó la imagen de la mano de la joven y se la colocó frente a su cara. Pandora borró su sonrisa y en un rápido movimiento intento arrebatarla.

—No se moleste en tomarla... —hablo el joven espectro—, de donde salió esa hay muchas más...

—Imposible... —murmuró la peli morado—, yo no recuerdo...

—¿Qué sucede? —el inglés apareció por el otro extremo de la habitación—, Pandora estás pálida... ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Radamanthys...—siseó la heraldo—, ¿que rayos hiciste con... Las fotos que...?

El rubio tragó grueso.

—Las queme al siguiente día... Por supuesto.

—Pss... Cheshire —murmuró la joven a su oído—, vámonos... Lejos... ¡ya!

El espectro tomó la mano de la jovencita y mientras el juez y la heraldo se enfrascaban en una pelea sin un visible fin salieron de Caina rumbo a algún lugar donde pudieran, antes de todo, disfrutar un buen rato juntos o por lo menos esa era la idea de espectro de Caith Sith. Hikari respiró aliviada una vez fuera de Caina, pero sin ser consciente de ello, no había disminuido su agarre para con el espectro. Su corazón aun latía rápido y le temblaban las piernas por la situación pasada.

El viento frio de Cocytos comenzaba a llenar el ambiente, los jóvenes había detenido su carrera y ahora caminaban de la mano por la planicie del lugar, al fondo los templos del juez de Garuda y de Grifo junto al de Caina y el hogar de Hades y los dioses gemelos, Giudecca, se levantaban como guardianes silenciosos, en el extraño firmamento, si se le podía llamar así, una serie de esferas semejantes a pequeños soles danzaban provocando contra el cristal congelado una serie de luces más parecido a una aurora boreal.

—¿Ves esas esferas? —habló Cheshire, pero no consiguió respuesta.

Hikari se había quedado ensimismada viendo lo que ella consideraba como la bóveda celeste del Inframundo, aunque quizá sería mejor llamarlo la bóveda rojiza. Le parecía un espectáculo hermoso, inigualable. Recostó su cabeza contra el hombro del espectro, sonriendo ampliamente, sin apartar su mirada del espectáculo de luces que había sobre ellos.

—Esas son almas que van rumbo a su reencarnación —hablo el peli plateado y recostó su cabeza sobre la de la chica, presionó su mano y luego la tomo con más confianza entrelazando sus dedos con cuidado de no herirla con sus filosas garras, su corazón le latía fuertemente.

—Es... Hermoso... —dijo con un brillo particular en su mirada.

Entonces, pensó en las palabras de Pandora y su estado de ánimo disminuyó un poco, bajando la mirada levemente, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Cheshire sintió el abrupto cambio de Hikari y paso su brazo sobre su hombro atrayéndola más hacia él, soltó su mano y tomo su fino mentón para verle los ojos.

—No te preguntaré como llegaste... —habló en un murmuro—, porque desde ese momento mi vida aburrida ha sido reemplazada por unas cuantas horas de diversión —sonrió y se atrevió con el corazón en su estómago a besar la frente de su amiga—, pero me gustaría que me contaras un poco más de ti…

Hikari sintió sus mejillas arder y solo se dejó abrazar, sonriendo suavemente.

—No sé por dónde empezar —confesó con una suave risa—, a ver... ¿Qué te gustaría saber? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa más amplia.

—¿Cómo conoces a los dioses gemelos? —preguntó, pero luego apartó su rostro—, ¿o cómo me conoces a mí?

—Esa sí que es una muy larga historia... —dijo alzando sendas cejas—, a ver... Digamos que en mi vida terrenal conocí bastante sobre ustedes... También se cosas que sucedieron tiempo atrás... Y conozco a la mayoría de los santos de Athena, por ejemplo —confesó riendo.

—¿Conoces a los santos de Athena? —la expresión en la cara del espectro causó gracia en Hikari —, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible...? Yo... Eres increíblemente extraña —sonrió apartándose un poco y sentándose con sus piernas recogidas como un niño.

Hikari se sentó frente a él, riendo divertida.

—Suelen decirme eso —confesó con una sonrisa traviesa—, se bastantes cosas...

Cheshire frunció su boca y ladeo su cabeza en un gesto casi tierno.

—Sabes, no sé si quiero seguir preguntando —luego sus ojos chispearon con picardía—, pero si mal no recuerdo... Dijiste que me enseñarías a divertirme.

La muchacha lo miró de igual manera.

—¿Hay algún lugar del Inframundo que tenga mucha nieve? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno... —el espectro paseo sus ojos por todo el lugar—, estamos a unos pasos de Cocytos...

—¡Vamos! —exclamó para luego tomar a Cheshire por la mano, levantarlo y empezar a caminar hacia el lugar.

Una vez allí, la muchacha miró en derredor y encontró lo que parecía ser un trozo bastante grande de madera. Comprobó su resistencia y lo puso en el suelo. Luego, se subió a él y le hizo un gesto al espectro para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Espera... —el peli plateado observó con detenimiento el tablón—, ¿esto es seguro? Tampoco es que tenga miedo... Es decir... ¿Ya has hecho esto con anterioridad?

—No... —confesó con una sonrisa divertida—, eso es lo emocionante... —dijo con emoción contenida en la voz. ¡Al infinito y más allá! —gritó para luego dar un empujón y comenzar a deslizarse toda velocidad cuesta abajo.

—¡Hey!

De un salto, Cheshire se incorporó a sus espaldas y se aferró con fuerza, permitiendo que la adrenalina llenará el estómago mientras las trenzas de Hikari amenazaban con soltarse y hacerle cosquillas en su rostro, la bajada inclinada aumentaba la velocidad y el hielo de Cocytos congelaba las lágrimas que el viento provocaba en sus ojos, se sentía libre, pero más que eso vivo. El campo lleno de rostros lo hacía aún más emocionante.

Hikari esquivaba los obstáculos que se iban presentando ante ellos con gran diversión. Iba inclinada hacia adelante, con su parte posterior más elevada para crear aerodinámica. Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se aferraba a la parte frontal del improvisado trineo.

Una correntada de aire frío se infiltró entre las ventanas de Ptolomea, el dios de la muerte se quedó quieto por un momento y observó a su hermano.

—Siento como un nudo en mi estómago… —se levantó de la mesa donde revisaba algunos papeles y se acercó a la ventana—, como si algo malo fuese a suceder... —Hypnos lo observó y continuó con su trabajo.

—Tranquilo... Solo es tu paranoia...

La muchacha profirió un grito cuando subieron por una rampa natural y se elevaron varios metros sobre el suelo nevado gracias a la velocidad ganada con la bajada. Estando en el aire, Hikari tomó a Cheshire por el cuello de su camisa y una vez hecho eso, se aferró a él con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Nos haremos pomada contra el piso! —exclamó con horror mezclada con adrenalina.

El chico hizo una de sus piruetas felinas y logró apaciguar el golpe, no así la mala suerte de caer en una especie de lago congelado quedando remojados y tratando de salir a toda velocidad antes de caer en hipotermia.

—A ver las manos… —dijo una conocida voz—, vamos, arriba.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches a todas! :D O si es de día en donde estén, buenos días o tardes xD Lamento la demora, es que nos colgamos escribiendo y el proceso de edición del chapter (sacarle comentarios subliminales, errores de dedo, errores gramaticales, etc) es largo... Con solo decirles que los chapters no bajan de 10.000 palabras cada uno creo que se hacen una idea jajaja, por eso los iré subiendo en dos partes xD Ya llevamos 7 chapters escritos y el 8 está en proceso :3 Todos los días escribimos xD **

**A las que sigan WOAS y QEDF, mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que... Me emociono con este y... Bueno... xD Y volví de mis vacaciones de invierno u.u**

**¡Y otra cosa! Le mandé un correo a los administradores de Fanfiction, pidiéndoles que agregaran a Cheshire a la lista de personajes. La cosa es, que me contestaron muy rápido y aquí lo tenemos al minino :3**

**Espero que les guste la nueva portada del fic, la hice hace unos días :3**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**¡Las amamos! :D**

**Las saluda: geminisnocris y Hikari-Moonlight.**

**Kisses~**


	4. Travesuras a la orden del día (PARTE 2)

Hikari se escondió detrás del espectro, temblando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Valió la pena... —murmuró con una sonrisa, a la vez que tiritaba de frío.

—¿Se quieren morir de frío o qué? —preguntó el estresado juez—, vamos arriba he dicho.

Cheshire suspiró entrecortado y tomo a Hikari del brazo para que saliera primero.

—Tr…tranquila —tartamudeó con su barbilla temblando—, el señor Aiacos e... es... me... menos agre...agre...

—Me-me-me-menos, ¿agre-si-si-vo? —cuestionó sin poder controlar su mandíbula temblorosa.

Miró a Aiacos y tomó la mano que le tendía. Cheshire solo asintió, sentía que si sonreía se quedaría así para siempre, luego le tendió la mano y el nepalés lo sacó con fuerza.

—Bonita cosa la de tu y... —se quedó observando a la joven que temblaba—, ¿tu quién eres? —cuestionó observando de arriba a abajo a Hikari y luego a Cheshire—, pero que descortés de tu parte no presentarme a tan simpática almita gato casero... —caminó con cautela y toco la punta de la respingada nariz de la joven mientras dibujaba una pícara sonrisa—, ¿qué hacías con una chiquilla en Cocytos?

—Fue m-mi id-d-dea ha-c-c-er s-s-urf ex-t-t-t-tre-m-m-mo —confesó la muchacha sin dejar de temblar—, mi nombre es Hikari—se presentó haciendo una reverencia, que llegó a la mitad por lo dura que se sentía, gracias al frío.

—¿Qué? —Aiacos soltó una carcajada—, ¿surf?

—Y fue bastante emocionante —dijo Hikari sonriendo, a pesar del frío, consiguiendo reprimir un poco el temblor de su mandíbula.

—Bueno... No sé ustedes, pero yo quiero un té con galletas... —el juez hizo un ademán con su mano indicándoles el camino y la joven fue la primera en dar varios pasos, esperó que el espectro de Caith Sith pasara a su lado para tomarle el brazo.

—Thanatos casi me obligó a venir por aquí porque tenía un grave presentimiento —los ojos amarillos de Cheshire viajaron por los púrpura del nepalés—, dice que está bajo tu cuidado y que deberían estar en Caina con el cejota de mi medio hermano...

—Señor Aiacos... Estaba aburrida y... Pues yo… —la joven se limpió su garganta—, Radamanthys se había ido y luego Valentine también nos abandonó, sin guías que nos dijeran qué hacer, era absurdo quedarnos ahí a matar el tiempo —explicó tratando de sonar convincente.

Miró a Aiacos y se encogió de hombros con aire inocente.

—Luego me sentí aburrida y le pedí a Cheshire hacer esto...

—Y Cheshire te trajo a jugar en la nieve de Cocytos... —murmuró—, pero que romántico... —el peli plateado bajo su rostro apenado—, no quiero detalles de besos ni nada de eso y me acompañaran a mi templo y me ayudaran a cuidar a las almas de los infantes... —ambos asintieron lentamente y tras un inusual estornudo, Aiacos levantó una ceja—, las almas no... Se enferman... —dijo entre cerrando sus ojos

Ante las palabras del juez Hikari enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado disimuladamente. Luego de haber estado conteniendo un estornudo por varios minutos, no pudo reprimirlo más. Con las nuevas palabras suspicaces de Aiacos, lo miró con las cejas alzadas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Larga historia... Involucra dioses, no querrás saber más, créeme. ¿Cuánto valoras tu vida del uno al diez? —dijo atropelladamente, ganándose una mirada curiosa del espectro de Caith Sith.

—Mucho... —Aiacos se cruzó de brazos —, pero también es mi responsabilidad ver quien anda divagando por nuestros territorios y un humano en el Inframundo representa una amenaza... Ahora entiendo la preocupación de Thanatos... —murmuró y los chicos se observaron.

—¿Amenaza? Pero si soy inofensiva —dijo con ojos de cachorrito—. Además, Thanatos está preocupado... Por mí —confesó—. Él es uno de los dioses que contribuyó a que yo esté aquí. Y si me devuelven, o siquiera si me tocan un solo de pelo, te puedo asegurar que tendrás la ira de un dios asegurada.

—Amenaza... Y Thanatos no me asusta —el juez de Garuda no podía demostrar un ápice de miedo frente a una mortal.

—Señor Aiacos... —Habló el peli plateado—, ¡Hika-chan no es una amenaza! Se lo puedo asegurar... Solo jugábamos —de nuevo otro estornudo, ambos la observaron.

—¿Como llegaste aquí? ¿Cuál es tu relación con ese dios? —el nepalés era incansable—, enfermaras...

—Thanatos es mi padre —dijo, pero al ver la cara estupefacta de Aiacos, aclaró—: adoptivo, padre adoptivo. Y es muy sobreprotector conmigo.

Luego se acercó un poco más a Cheshire.

—Seguramente voy a resfriarme, mira que salir con vestido... —rezongó mirando su ropa—, pero se me pasará en una semana, más o menos...

Aiacos soltó una carcajada que se escuchó hasta Caina.

—Bien... Bien, como digas, a mi templo, ahora, le diré a Violate que te preste algún vestido como los que usa Pandora, vamos que las almitas no pueden esperar y Minos no me perdonaría que las dejara solas...

Cheshire paso su brazo sobre la joven y la presionó contra su costado caminaron tras del juez en silencio, aprovecharía cada segundo para estrecharla y cuidarla, además Thanatos le dio una responsabilidad y él tenía que cumplirla.

* * *

Listos, ella con el ahora vestido gótico y el con algo de ropa del nepalés, se encontraban cuidando a más de veinte niños que jugaban y reían sin parar, Cheshire frunció el ceño cuando vio a la joven acariciar con nostalgia a una pequeña rubia que rogaba por sus brazos.

—De seguro quiere que la cargues —murmuró casi en su oído.

Hikari lo miró con las cejas alzadas, para luego volver a ver a la pequeña. Sin pensárselo mucho, la tomó entre sus brazos y la arrulló entre sonrisas. Casi inconscientemente, comenzó a entonar una dulce y tranquila canción, mientras daba suaves vueltitas y caminaba pequeños tramos.

—¿En verdad eres humana? —la pregunta salió casi inconsciente de la boca del espectro, luego de escuchar las palabras de Aiacos en Cocytos, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de indagar más de su vida—, no te ofendas, es que acá nadie suele tener... ya sabes... ser tan... dulce... con las almas... hasta donde yo sé por supuesto...

—Es que... ¡Mírala! Es hermosa... —dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña alma rubia juguetear con sus cabellos húmedos—, es tan tierna...

—Como tu... —soltó sonrojado—, digo... como tu hermosa... —se golpeó la frente con su palma abierta—, yo... creo que tu...

—Lamento interrumpir —entro Aiacos—, pero hay un par de gemelos que están esperando por ustedes...

Hikari miró a la pequeña sin querer soltarla, pero luego soltó un suspiro resignado y dejó a la niña en el suelo, junto a las demás almas. Después, tomó la mano de Cheshire y tiró de él, encaminándose a la puerta.

—Adiós, Aiacos —se despidió con una suave sonrisa.

Thanatos caminaba de un lado a otro, primero Radamanthys no sabe nada sobre el paradero de su segundo al mando y luego le pone la escusa más tonta del inframundo cuando le pregunta por la jovencita, segundo según Aiacos, Cheshire la lleva a jugar en los fríos campos de Cocytos, tercero y no menos importante caen a un rio-lago, lo que sea, y el juez le dice que la escuchó estornudar.

—¡Ese bueno para nada de Cheshire! —rumió.

—Quien te entiende... —Hypnos estaba sentado ojeando algunos expedientes del juez de Garuda—, primero expulsas a Cheshire de la vista de la niña, luego te da la psicosis y lo mandas a cuidarla... Ahora Pandora apenas se la nombramos hace cara de bobalicona y nos cambia el tema... ¡Y míranos donde estamos! —exclamó dejándose ir hacia atrás—, queremos que Hades y Minos ignoren su presencia y tú la mandas con el Wyvern... Si seguimos en esto la perderemos... —Thanatos paró en seco y la puerta se abrió.

Hikari entró al otro salón y les sonrió a los dioses con algo de culpa.

—Perdonen si los preocupé —dijo arrastrando al espectro tras ella—, pero antes que nada, Cheshire no tuvo la culpa de nada, Daddy —anunció mirando a Thanatos—, yo lo obligué a hacer todo lo que hicimos hoy...

El dios de la muerte se alborotó los cabellos y los observó de arriba abajo.

—No lo encubras.

Hikari negó con la cabeza.

—No lo encubro —dijo con simpleza—, así fueron las cosas.

—No puedo creerlo... —habló el pelinegro—, un día... un día Hikari... un día y ya te has metido en más problemas de los que... yo quiero —habló con pesar, se acercó hasta colocar su manos sobe los hombros de la joven y frunció el entrecejo antes de seguir hablando—, estas... ¿Caliente?

Sin soltar sus manos el espectro de Caith Sith se acercó colocando sus manos en la frente, ladeó su rostro con ternura y asintió.

—Tiene... Coyuntura... —Aiacos rodó sus ojos.

—Calentura... Fiebre —corrigió molesto.

Hikari dio un respingo, antes de recostarse sobre el pecho de Thanatos, sin soltar la mano de Cheshire.

—Creo que... Voy a resfriarme...

—¿Resfriarse? —Hypnos y Cheshire, que se había alejado, dieron más pasos hacia atrás—, ¿es contagioso? O peor aún… ¿mortal? —el espectro y el dios se abrazaron con temor.

—Par de ridículos... Somos inmortales... —rugió Thanatos—, ahora por eso cuidarán de ella. Hora de irnos Hika-chan —la abrazó con fuerza y la cargó hasta Giudecca.

Hikari se dejó cargar, abrazando al dios por el cuello y dejando caer su afiebrada cabeza sobre su hombro. Estaba demasiado cansada como para replicar.

—Deja que Cheshire se quede conmigo... Esta... Noche... —musitó antes de quedarse dormida.

Thanatos suspiró con resignación, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido que ese chiquillo exhibicionista se acercara más a su niña? Hypnos era el culpable, la dejaba hacer y deshacer, y ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared, entre dejar que Cheshire se quedara o hacerse el loco y rogar a Hades que no despertara hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Tras el dios de la muerte iban su gemelo y el espectro a una distancia prudencial, ambos en un silencio que solo las puertas del templo rompió, Hypnos se aclaró la garganta y se volteó hacia el joven.

—¿Te gusta? —Cheshire contuvo su respiración.

—Señor Hypnos... —bajo su rostro apenado—, ella es extraña y diferente... Y es mi amiga… — sonrió y paso sus manos sobre su cuello—, además el señor Thanatos no dejaría que... yo... pues... usted sabe... —el dios del sueño rió con fuerza.

—Ten cuidado... —le guiñó el ojo dejándolo con las palabras en la boca—, a mí no me engañas...

* * *

En el momento que su cuerpo tocó la cama, la muchacha dio un respingo y se aferró a quien sea que la haya dejado ahí. A su parecer, las sábanas de seda estaban heladísimas y le provocaban una terrible sensación de dolor. Hizo una mueca y gimoteó, para luego abrir sus ojos lentamente y ver justo a su lado la figura del joven espectro regalándole una sonrisa.

—Hola... —Cheshire pasó su mano sobre la mejilla sonrojada de Hikari y la recostó de nuevo esta vez dejando su brazo como almohada.

—¿Estas cómoda? —la comodidad que sentía al ver como la joven se acomodaba entre sus brazos lo hizo sonreír.

—Bastante... —musitó Hikari con una sonrisa, acurrucándose mejor contra Cheshire—, por cierto... ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación hoy en la mañana? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Esta vez fueron sus mejillas las que se encendieron de un rosa tenue y una tos nerviosa lo azotó de repente, las palabras de Hypnos le rodearon la cabeza y la sacudió con fuerza como si de esa forma se fueran esas ideas, un reciente recuerdo le turbo la vista.

_FLASHBACK_

_Thanatos se giró apenas entrando él a Giudecca, ambos se observaron por un rato mientras Hikari se aferraba al cuello del dios._

_—__Cheshire —su nombre en boca del dios lo hizo respingar—, ven acá y ayúdame a recostarla._

_—__Pero yo debo irme..._

_—__No..._

_—__Pero... Señor Thanatos, fallé en cuidarla... Yo_

_—__No es por mí... —aclaró el dios acercándose de forma imponente hasta dejar a la joven en sus brazos—, si fuera mi caso ya estarías con tu señora por ahí, ella quiere que te quedes — Thanatos acarició su frente sudada. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Las manos de la joven lo trajeron de vuelta y lo observaban expectante de la respuesta.

—Yo... Quería verte... Solo eso, me gusta... Me gusta, estar a tu lado y... Divertirme, además fue una promesa... —murmuró con una sonrisa ante el rostro de Hikari.

La muchacha sonrió y lo abrazó, quedando ella sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos por un momento, para luego volver a abrirlos. Le agradaba estar así, sentir su calor... Le era... Reconfortante.

—Sabes... De donde vengo... Casi muero... Dos veces —dijo riendo suavemente.

—Eres un caos Hika-chan —Cheshire acarició su cabello y besó su cabeza, vaya que se podría acostumbrar a eso—, pero eso es porque no tenías un amigo tan genial como yo que te protegiera... —guardó un poco de silencio y suspiró—, aunque... Esta vez te enfermaste...

La muchacha lo miró a los ojos, alzando su mirada y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No fue tu culpa, fue mía por arrastrarte al paseo en trineo, aunque fue divertido —dijo con una tenue risa—, no te culpes por ello —agregó besándole la mejilla con afecto.

La abrazó con más fuerza si se podía, acarició sus brazos y tomó una de sus manos para besar sus nudillos.

—Con permiso... —Hypnos entró en la habitación y levantó sus cejas sonrojando al espectro — traigo una sopa de pollo para nuestra enferma consentida... Y unas pastillas para el joven enfermero que se desvelará esta noche... —el dios se sentó en la cama al otro lado de la joven y se acercó para tantear su frente—, estas muy caliente... —comentó preocupado.

—Unas compresas frías no le caerían mal... —Thanatos se acercó con una bandeja de agua fría y un paño que lanzó furioso al pecho del espectro—, ¿cómo te sientes, princesa?

—Me duele todo... —confesó enfocando su vista hacia Thanatos—, desearía poder tener mi celular o una cesta llena de chocolate para poder distraerme... —dijo con pesar.

Se acurrucó un poco más contra el cuerpo del espectro y miró la sopa que traía Hypnos.

—No le pusieron nada raro... ¿Verdad? —musitó con desconfianza—, de donde vengo le ponían demasiadas verduras y no me gustan las verduras...

—De hecho... Hermosa es una sopa receta de la señora Perséfone —informo Hypnos y Cheshire se removió con disimulo, Thanatos tragó grueso y dibujó una sonrisa retorcida—, tiene siglos en nuestro... Campo de batalla...

—¿La sopa... militar? —todos observaron al espectro.

Hikari sintió a Cheshire removerse, notó la rara expresión de Thanatos y la vacilación de Hypnos... Se puso alerta. Se incorporó, arrepintiéndose al instante al perder su fuente de calor, por lo que atrajo hacia ella al espectro como si se tratara de una muy abrigada manta y miró dentro del cuenco de sopa. El color verde musgo hizo que arrugara su entrecejo y el olor que desprendía la hizo tragar grueso. Tomando la cuchara que había a un lado de su cama, sobre la mesita de noche, tomó un pequeño sorbo de la sopa... Hizo una mueca de asco y lo tragó forzosamente. Sabía espantoso.

—¡Esto sabe horrible! —exclamó para luego toser. Ya que el grito le había pasado factura en su garganta.

Thanatos observó de uno a otro de los que se encontraban en la habitación y dibujó una sonrisa muy parecida a la del _Grinch_ cuando sus ojos reposaron en el espectro que su pequeña tenia a sus espaldas con sus brazos rodeándola.

—No, hermosa... —dijo finalmente acercándose como un tigre al asecho—, es solo que si la tomas de repente pierde el encanto... Anda Cheshire... Muéstrale a Hika-chan que la sopa es muy deliciosa.

El espectro de Caith Sith tragó grueso, aunque supiera a gasolina combinada con aceite de cocinar él debía hacer buena cara para que su amiga la tomará y se curara más rápido, ante la atenta mirada de los dioses y la joven, el peli plateado tomó la pequeña cuchara y removió el extraño caldo, un par de trozos de aspecto poco fiable salieron a la superficie.

—Se va a enfriar Cheshire... —murmuró el dios de la muerte.

El joven tragó grueso y se metió la cucharada sin respirar, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Hikari miró a Cheshire con los ojos muy abiertos. Para luego pararse, hacerle una reverencia, erguirse y aplaudir con solemnidad.

—Realmente, mereces un premio a la valentía —proclamó volviendo a su lado—. No intentes fingir que tiene buen sabor, basta que lo pruebe una sola vez para sentenciar este brebaje maloliente a muerte —entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente el caldo—, así que no sirve de nada que finjas, no me la comeré —sentenció.

—En fin... Se hizo y se trató... —dijo el dios de la muerte como si nada—, bota esa asquerosidad Hypnos, que ni Cerberos es capaz de comerse esa aberración de sopa que preparaste—, Hypnos entrecerró sus ojos—, y vaya que ya el caldo por si solo tiene mal sabor y con tu dos manos izquierdas en la cocina es más que suficiente—, volvió el rostro a la joven y sonrió—, ¿quieres una hamburguesa o una ensalada ternura? —luego observó al chico y ensanchó más su sonrisa cuando el pálido rostro del espectro se tiñó de un casi verde—, ¿te sientes mal "Caith"? —preguntó con falsa preocupación—, te ves mal... Creo que deberás irte a tu cuarto... —sonrió ganador.

—¡Hamburguesa! —dijo la muchacha con emoción.

Se volvió a ver a Cheshire y puso cara de preocupación.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó besando su mejilla—, no vas a dejarme sola, ¿verdad? —cuestionó haciendo una perfecta imitación de la cara de "El Gato con Botas".

—Solo necesito vomitar —dijo el peli plateado saltando de la cama y corriendo al baño, dejando solos a la joven y al dios.

—Que fea tu actitud, Thanatos —dijo mirándolo seria, con los brazos cruzados—, nunca me esperé algo tan bajo de tu parte... Sabías que la sopa estaba incomible —acusó.

—Yo... No... —Suspiró derrotado una vez más—, ¿por qué él Hika-chan? —preguntó casi en un murmullo—, puedo quedarme toda la noche despierto, los dioses no necesitamos dormir...

Hikari bajó su mirada y se recostó en el cabezal de la cama.

—No quiero molestarte... Sé que tienes cosas que hacer, no por nada eres un dios... —confesó mirando a un costado—. Además, Cheshire es buena compañía... —susurró casi para sí misma, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Thanatos suspiró y asintió, había perdido de nuevo, una helada le recorrió de pies a cabeza con el gesto perdido de su niña al nombrar al espectro.

* * *

Cheshire devolvió algo más que la asquerosa sopa en el baño, se lavó la cara, se veía enfermo, pero él no dejaría sola a Hikari, y ahora estaba más que seguro que ni siquiera Thanatos lo iba a separar de su amiga, se limpió con una servilleta y salió rumbo a la habitación.

—Espera... —Hypnos lo detuvo—, ¿cómo estás? Siento mucho lo de la sopa algunas veces Thanatos puede ser pasado de hostil y malvado.

—Está bien, señor Hypnos —habló alborotando sus cabellos—, ya me ha tocado ser castigado por él... Bueno, por ambos —Hypnos asintió.

—Me simpatizas... —Cheshire sonrió e hizo una breve reverencia—, dentro de un rato les llevaré algo comestible, trata que Hika-chan coma algo —el peli plateado asintió.

* * *

—Aun así no es molestia quedarme a tu lado —dijo Thanatos—, ¿lo es para ti? ¿Me he ganado tu resentimiento?

Los ojos de la muchacha le ardieron cuando el dios dijo esas palabras, ¿ganarse su resentimiento?

—No digas estupideces —siseó frunciendo el ceño.

Se enjuagó la lágrima que se había escapado por uno de sus ojos y se sentó mejor en la cama.

—No te has ganado mi resentimiento... Daddy... —susurró—, cuando estaba con mi familia... Bueno... Teníamos varios... Problemitas... —comenzó—, y cuando algo me pasaba, ya sea emocional o físico, jamás se lo decía a mis padres, a menos que sea algo que ya no pudiera ocultar. Cosas como un resfriado, no les decía nada hasta que ellos terminaban dándose cuenta solos —se enjuagó un par de lágrimas rebeldes que habían bajado por sus mejillas—, ellos ya tenían muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse y no quería ser una preocupación más para ellos, no quería ser una carga... —ahogó un sollozo—, no quiero ser una carga para ti tampoco, eres como un padre para mí —dijo con la voz quebrada.

El corazón, que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que tenía, estaba estrujado, más que eso, exprimido, hecho una pasa, se acercó a la joven y por primera vez la culpa hizo mella en él, un dios menor, una deidad poderosa, derrotado por las lágrimas que sus acciones habían provocado en la joven.

—Perdóname por ser tan... Grosero —murmuró atrayendo la atención de la joven—, sabes... Quisiera que... —tomo las manos de ella y con la otra limpio sus mejillas—, fueras feliz a mi lado, a nuestro lado... Aunque ese papanatas de mi hermano me lleva la delantera, pero siempre habrá alguien que te ponga reglas para que las rompas —sonrió y besó su frente—, y ese molesto hombre quiero ser yo... Solo yo —tomó ese fino mentón y sus oscuros ojos viajaron por los avellana de ella—, no trataré de atentar contra la vida de Cheshire... Si eso te hace estar bien.

Hikari vio a través de los ojos de él y... Fue demasiado. Rompió a llorar, refugiándose en el cuello del dios.

—Disculpa mis cambios de actitud... Yo... —sollozó—, hoy estoy algo estúpida.

Lo abrazó con fuerzas y besó reiteradas veces su mejilla.

—Gracias por todo, Daddy, no tienes idea... —volvió a sollozar.

—Ya... Ya—la abrazó con fuerza y le beso la cabeza—, yo debo de irme... Porta...te bien — arrastró las palabras tirando su mirada hacia la puerta.

—¿Ya te vas? —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Supongo... —siseó—, ahí viene tu... — la joven levantó una ceja

—Mi... ¿Qué? —indagó ladeando la cabeza con el ceño medio fruncido.

—Amigo... Cuidador... Descuidado... Por cierto—sonrió de medio lado cuando Cheshire estuvo tras la joven.

—Volví y ya me siento mejor —informó mostrando su perspicaz sonrisa y mostrando sus adorables dientes.

—¡Cheshire! —exclamó la muchacha para luego atraer al espectro hacia ella con en un abrazo.

Miró a Thanatos y le sonrió con autentico cariño. Ella le haría saber lo mucho que lo quería.

El dios suspiró y devolvió el gesto con su mejor sonrisa, él la amaba y si su niña quería a ese gato de arrabal él lo aceptaría, hasta cierto punto por supuesto. Se puso de pie y actuando de la mejor manera salió de su habitación, su hermano ingreso con los jóvenes y las hamburguesas, levantó una ceja, ¿de dónde rayos había sacado su hermano esas cosas que aparte olían bien? De sus manos evidentemente jamás.

—Ya que... —murmuró para perderse en su habitación.

* * *

Cheshire abrazo con fuerza a la joven y no la soltó hasta que Hypnos le entregó ambas hamburguesas para salir de nuevo, la actitud del dios del sueño le incomodaba un poco cada vez que le guiñaba un ojo. Abrió el paquete y sentados como indios comenzaron a comer con mucho apetito, en silencio solo observándose entre risas y mordiscos. Al terminar de comer, Hikari se arrojó sobre la cama y tomó la mano del espectro, acercándolo a ella.

—Bien dicen que no hay nada mejor que una comida deliciosa —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Cheshire sonrió, y se dejó recostar para sentir luego como su amiga se acomodaba cerca de su costado, justo al lado de su corazón que latía con fuerza, apartó algunos mechones traviesos de la frente aun irritada y dio un pequeño beso, pasó su mano sobre el brazo que descansaba sobre su pecho y dibujó una camino invisible con sus garras hasta el fino mentón de la joven que lo observaba divertida, produciendo una caricia que evidentemente causaba escalofríos.

—Y buena compañía... —sonrió—, creo iré por agua fría —dijo con su palma abierta sobre la tibia frente—, o alguna pastilla... Creo que la señora Pandora guarda analgésicos en su casa —pero al hacer el intento de levantarse el agarre de la joven se tensó aún más—. ¿Qué sucede?

Hikari se asustó de solo escuchar el nombre de la Heraldo. Ella la delataría con Minos... Y sería su fin.

—No vayas... No es necesario... No me dejes sola... —musitó enterrando su rostro en el cuello del espectro, haciendo que sus labios le rosaran la piel sin querer.

Su corazón amenazó con dar un vuelco terrible con esa cálida caricia y terminó por un momento más febril que la misma enferma, aun así pudo cerciorarse que la calentura cada vez subía más, apartó cualquier rastro de pensamientos cortesía Hypnos y se acomodó de nuevo bajándose y apartando sus brazos para recostarse a su altura y quedar cara a cara, sonrió delineado el fino perfil de Hikari que tenía sus mejillas encendidas por la calentura.

—No me iré...—las palabras las articulaba con un imprescindible temblor—, pero estas ardiendo y necesito bajarte la temperatura... Si no habré fallado en cuidarte... Una vez más — desvío su mirada.

Hikari sonrió tenuemente y besó su mejilla con lentitud.

—Estaré bien... —susurró cerca de su oído.

Cheshire cerró sus ojos disfrutando de cada roce de la joven, colocó su frente sobre la de ella y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

* * *

Hypnos leía y Thanatos caminaba de un lado a otro con sus manos tras la espalda.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —el dios del sueño bajó su libro y se puso de pie, se acercó a su hermano que se había recostado a la ventana y observaba el extenso paisaje y le puso la mano en el hombro—. ¿Que sucede? —Thanatos soltó una risa suave luego lo observó con severidad.

—Tener a Cheshire con ella es un arma de doble filo... —Hypnos frunció su entrecejo—, si Pandora se da cuenta...

—Pero ella ya la conoció y viste que no muestra interés en ella...

—Aun así hay que...

—Ya deja de buscar excusas para alejarlo de Hika-chan... —sonrió el rubio y regresó a su lectura.

Thanatos bufó molesto, no haría nada para hacerle daño, pero tampoco lo quería tan cerca de su niña.

* * *

El sueño cayó como una sábana en los ojos del espectro que poco a poco los cerraba sintiendo el aliento cálido de Hikari en su rostro y contagiado de la paz que mostraba al dormir no pudo evitar rendirse por un momento al sueño. La muchacha abrió un ojo, cerciorándose de que el espectro dormía, o eso es lo que ella creía... Y lo besó suavemente en los labios, un pequeño e inocente beso. Luego se acurrucó mejor contra él y se dispuso a dormir.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del peli plateado cuando sintió aquel roce por primera vez, se removió con suavidad estrujándola con ternura.

—Nadie te apartará de mi lado —murmuró como un ronroneo, y de todas formas ya llegaría el día siguiente, para reclamar esa experiencia como debía de ser, su primer beso en toda una eternidad.

* * *

**Holanda! :D Me tardo en editar... xD Miren, solo para que se den una idea... Así sería un cap sin editar: **

Todos los presentes se quedaron pensativos un observaron a Hikari.  
(Hagamosle la vida a cuadros a la loca teñida con la pelirroja en un viaje a london)

(Hecho!)  
-Te diría que le des una paliza de mi parte... Pero sería un poco inmoral... -dijo con rabia-, ve, tienes asuntos que aclarar con ella -dijo finalmente. Entrelazó sus dedos con Cheshire y le sonrió.

**¿Ven la diferencia? Hay que sacar cosas y poner otras, además de corregir errores xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 Trataré de subir el 4 lo más rápido posible!**

**¿Sabían que este fic ya cuenta con 9 capítulos y el décimo lo estamos haciendo? ¿Y les gustó la nueva portada?**

**Las amamos! **

**Dejen reviews!**

**Las saluda: geminisnocris y Hikari-Moonlight.**

**Kisses~**


	5. Bienvenida a la familia

Dormir en una misma posición no era lo ideal, mucho menos para un joven con tan mal dormir como el, que en ocasiones terminaba hasta en el piso junto a sus sábanas y almohadas, pero despertar a su lado y verla abrazada a el recompensaba la ahora inmovilidad de su cuello, sonrió y apartó un poco de cabello de su rostro, se acercó sigiloso.

—Cuando hallas borrado esa estupida sonrisa de tu rostro y te dignes a levantarte, ¿podrías pasar al comedor? Quiero hablar contigo... —la voz de Thanatos acompañada de esa mirada fulminante lo hizo removerse con brusquedad y resentir en su columna el dolor muscular.

—Se... señor Thanatos usted...

—Si... Si… ¿Acaso pensabas que te dejaría dormír en total libertad con ella?

—Pues no pero... ¿Pasó toda la noche...?

—Te espero en el comedor...

Cheshire todavía trataba de controlar su corazón y a su lado Hikari despertaba.

—Hika—chan... el señor Thanatos estuvo aquí...

La muchacha despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y sentía su garganta como si lava hubiese pasado por ella. Abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar hablar a Cheshire, pero poco había entendido sus palabras. Frunció el ceño y tosió fuertemente. Se medio incorporó en la cama, pero el cuerpo también le dolía.

—¿Qué... dijiste...? —su voz sonó ronca, le había costado pronunciar esas simples palabras.

El espectro frunció el ceño y sonrió relajando un poco su semblante, jamas había estado tan cerca de alguien con un simple resfrío.

—Dije que el señor Thanatos estuvo aquí... vigilándonos toda la noche —se pasó la mano sobre la nuca y presionó con una mueca de dolor—, creo... —término finamente mientras movía su cabeza con suavidad.

Hikari recapituló lo que había hecho durante la noche y su rostro adquirió una tonalidad más fuerte que el simple rosado. Volvió a toser, pero con más fuerza que antes y se incorporó bruscamente mientras se ponía una mano en la boca. Se sentía peor que el día anterior, mucho peor. Se volvió a acostar y se tapó hasta las orejas, gimiendo de dolor. Nunca se resfriaba, pero cuando lo hacía pareciera que todas las pestes del mundo se le juntaban en una. Volvió a gemir, enterrando su cabeza entre las almohadas, ardía en fiebre.

—Hika—chan... —Cheshire habia cambiado su rostro por uno de preocupación, apartó la sábana donde Hikari se envolvía como una pequeña y buscó su frente con la mano—, estas más caliente... te conseguiré agua fría... —se sentó en la cama pero Hikari se había vuelto a arropar—, pero... —murmuró inseguro de contarle—, antes debo de ir al comedor... El señor Thanatos me dijo seriamente que quería hablar conmigo.

La chica no respondió, sentía que si lo hacía se largaría a llorar, siempre había sido muy sensible y al estar enferma y sentir dolor hasta al respirar, la ponía hipersensible. Soltó otro gemido cuando el mero rose de la sábana le hizo ver las estrellas. Tenía una sensación de frío impresionante, por lo que el calor que las sábanas le proporcionaban, era insuficiente.

—Aunque... ¿quieres que me quede contigo? —Cheshire se devolvió a gatas sobre la cama y recostó su rostro entre hombro y cabeza de la joven, apartó con cuidado la sabana y con su nariz rozó su cuello caliente para acercarse a su oído—, si me quedo, ¿me besaras otra vez? —si Hikari no respondía a eso otro realmente estaba muy grave.

La muchacha se quedó de piedra. Se estremeció cuando sintió la fría nariz del espectro contra su cuello y su corazón latía demasiado rápido, estaba segura que tenía el rostro más rojo que una manzana brillante. Cuando se volvió lentamente a mirarlo, sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. En ese momento estaba maldiciendo en cuanto idioma conocía. ¿Es que no había estado dormido? ¿Estaba fingiendo estar dormido? ¡Y ella lo había besado! Fue solo un tímido rose, pero lo había hecho y ahora debía afrontar la situación. Se lo quedó mirando, pestañeando varias veces y casi sin querer, su mirada se enfocó en los labios de Cheshire por una milésima de segundo. ¿Debía responder o hacerse la desentendida...? Dudó por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar con dificultad.

—Yo... Yo... —pero simplemente, las palabras no salían. Escondió su rostro, completamente avergonzada al haber sido descubierta.

—Eso es hacer trampa, ¿sabes? —con sus finas garras aparto la sabana para descubrir el rostro de la joven que parecía que sus mejillas iban a sangrar—, ¿y sabes por qué…? —Hikari no respondió—, por que no pude devolvértelo... —sonrió de la forma más pícara que podía y sin pensarlo mas se acercó ladeando su cabeza a milímetros de probar sus labios.

—¡Cheshire! —el dios de la muerte hizo temblar a los chicos—, te estoy esperando... —el espectro suspiró resignado.

—Ya regreso —murmuro y beso la mejilla de la joven, justo sobre la comisura de sus labios.

Hikari apenas si podía respirar de los nervios. Al momento que el espectro cruzó el umbral de la puerta y salió, ahogó un grito en su almohada... Arrepintiéndose a los dos segundos. Volvió a toser y se incorporó en la cama. Odiaba sentirse mal, pero también odiaba quedarse en cama sin hacer nada, era un cincuenta y cincuenta. Temblando un poco, se paró y procedió a vestirse lo mejor que podía. Se decidió por sus usuales zapatillas converse negras, un jean rojo con medias debajo para mitigar el frío, una blusa de mangas largas color blanco y sobre eso un suéter magenta con detalles como rombos tejidos y pequeñas columnitas. Soltó un suspiro y rebuscó entre sus cosas, había guardado algo que ella misma había hecho, al encontrar la caja que buscaba, sonrió ampliamente y la abrió, era un dibujo que había hecho de Thanatos, con ella de bebé, al menos como ella lograba recordarse por las fotos que tenía en su familia de ella. Cerró la cajita, le puso una pequeña cinta dorada y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Thanatos e Hypnos se mantenían tomando café y leyendo algunos papeles cuando el espectro ingresó al comedor, sin siquiera cambiar su semblante el dios de la muerte soltó un bufido de fastidio y frunció su entrecejo.

—¿Por que tardaste tanto? —Hypnos rodó sus ojos ante la pregunta de su igual.

—Hika—chan despertó —ambos gemelos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo—, esta ardiendo en fiebre.

—¿Y la dejaste sola? —de nuevo Hypnos se golpeó su frente cuando su hermano se alteró.

—Pero quien te entiende... —el dios del sueño se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia el espectro—, no le hagas caso... —palmeó su hombro—, desde temprano esta irritable y con síntomas menopausicos...

—Pero no que la menopausia es de...

—Voy a ver a...

Antes que pudiera terminar la oración, la joven hizo acto de presencia en la habitación. Hikari caminó hacia Thanatos y lo abrazó con amor, dejandole el regalo entre sus manos, besó su mejilla y luego saludó a Hypnos de la misma manera, aunque sin otro regalo. Luego le haría uno para él... Les sonrió a los tres presentes y fue hasta la cocina, moría de hambre, y volver a su cuarto no era una opción. Los tres hombres quedaron viéndose uno a otro.

—¿No que estaba ardiendo en fiebre? —Thanatos rompió el silencio regalandole una mirada furiosa al espectro, luego observó lo que Hikari había depositado en sus manos y su expresión cambió de forma radical, si se disponía a regañar al espectro, todos los insultos y groserías se fueron directamente a la basura.

Hypnos y Cheshire se observaron y el dios del sueño levantó sus hombros negando con su cabeza.

—Hypnos... —la voz de Thanatos sonó a punto de quebrarse—, mira esto...

El gemelo se acerco y de igual forma cambio su expresión, solo Cheshire se mantenía ahora confundido, cuando la joven se acercó de nuevo a la mesa el dios de la muerte no la dejó ni sentarse, simplemente la abrazó hasta que la chica pidió un poco de aire.

Hikari lo abrazó con debilidad, la fiebre le jugaba en contra, pero aun así, no podía soportar estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

—Feliz día del padre adelantado —dijo con una tenue sonrisa, cargada de afecto.

—Feliz dia del padre... —repitió casi alargando las palabras—, princesa... esto es lo mas hermoso... que alguna vez me han regalado...

—Eso quiere decir que si te iba a decir algo ofensivo acaba de olvidarse... —Hypnos codeó al espectro—, yo que tu... me voy, Pandora te anda buscando...

—Pandora... —murmuró el peli plateado—, yo... yo... no le dije nada y seguro ayer me estuvo esperando... por Hades estoy... en problemas...

Hikari lo volvió a ver.

—¿Ya te vas? —musitó débilmente para después toser, haciendo que sus ojos se anegaran de lágrimas por el esfuerzo.

—Debo irme... —se disculpó pesaroso—, tengo que reportarme con ella, es mi superior —el dios de la muerte sonrió y la joven lo observó con recelo.

—Entiendo... —susurró la muchacha apartando la mirada, ya que una lágrima había resbalado por su mejilla.

Se sentía estúpidamente sensible. Eso de estar enferma no le sentaba para nada bien. Se sentó a la mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre ella y recostó su frente encima de sus brazos, sentía los ojos arder. Además del dolor de cabeza que traía.

—Thanatos —Hypnos se acerco a la mesa y acarició con suavidad el cabello de Hikari—, ¿quién cuidara a la niña? Tenemos mucho que hacer —el dios de la muerte observó de su hermano al espectro.

—Si le decimos a Pandora que nos preste a Caith Sith, sospechará —el rubio volvió su rostro lleno de preocupación al moreno—, no podemos enviarla con Aiacos en ese estado…

—Violate —dijeron al unísono.

—Ella podrá cuidarla —Thanatos se levantó.

—Y guardará el secreto que es humana —completó Hypnos.

Cheshire se acercó a la joven mientras los dioses planeaban y llamaban a la espectro.

—Apenas pueda escaparme, volveré —susurró cerca de su oído, dispuesto a besar su mejilla.

—Ajá... —contestó sin ánimo.

Violate le era indiferente, no le caía mal ni tampoco bien. Otra lágrima escapó de sus ojos y se maldijo por llorona.

* * *

La espectro de Behemoth llegó lo mas rápido que pudo, era una mujer alta y bastante musculosa y muy poco femenina, su superior le habia ordenado ser lo mas discreta posible, aparte de llevar consigo unos medicamentos de dudosa procedencia para contrarrestar la fiebre de la muchacha, quien se negaba rotundamente a regresar a la cama y se mantenía refugiada en el sillón de la sala, la peli morado dio un suspiro al observarla, tomó la nota sobre la mesa con su nombre y leyó las raras instrucciones.

—¿Prohibido el paso a Cheshire? —leyó en voz alta—, pero... ayer estaba contigo —se acercó hasta Hikari y observo su febril y perdida mirada.

—Thanatos lo cela porque pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, por eso la absurda nota, no le hagas caso —dijo suavemente. Su ánimo estaba por los suelos y no entendía por qué.

Hikari volvió a toser y gimió de dolor por las contracciones musculares que eso le provocaba.

—Oh... comprendo... —Violate se sentó a su lado y tocó su frente, rebuscó entre la bolsa de papel que traía y sacó un par de jarabes—, no te preocupes... no sé nada... —trató de alentar, luego se levantó y buscó una taza pequeña para verter una cucharada de cada frasco, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la joven.

Hikari hizo una cara de asco al percibir el olor del brebaje que le preparaba. No sabía qué decirle o como iniciar una conversación. Extrañaba a horrores a Cheshire y eso contribuía a su bajo estado de ánimo.

* * *

Cheshire caminaba de un lado a otro tras la heraldo que parloteaba sin parar, aun asi su mirada estaba perdida, de vez en cuando se acariciaba sus labios y suspiraba con una boba sonrisa.

—...y no comprendo la razón por la cual tu estabas con esa chiquilla y te vas asi como si nada, luego esas fotos y tu... —Pandora guardo silencio cuando vio al chico perdido en la lejanía—, Cheshire... ¡Cheshire! —llamó pero el espectro parecía perdido en la nada, entrecerró sus ojos y le lanzó un libro con fuerza.

—Señorita Pandora... —el espectro se frotó con rapidez el chichón que amenazaba con resaltar en su cabeza—, le estoy poniendo atención... —la peli morado arqueó una ceja.

—No me mientas... —Pandora regresó sobre sus pasos y se acercó a su ayudante, él solo tragó grueso—, ¿en que piensas tanto? Tú no eres así de distraído...

—Yo... solo... pienso en todo lo que usted me dijo... —balbuceó.

—Entonces... ¿me conseguirás esas fotos? —el joven soltó un suspiró.

* * *

—Anda... huele espantoso... pero te hará sentir mejor —la espectro balanceó la cuchara de un lado a otro—, por lo menos a tu cuerpo, no creas que sé que estas así por el resfriado —sonrió y Hikari bajó su mirada.

Después de tragar con muchísimo esfuerzo el brebaje ese y amenazar con vomitarlo. Hikari soltó otro suspiro y sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse. Aun desde el sofá se quedó mirando la ventana con un semblante triste. Ni Thanatos, ni Hypnos ni siquiera Cheshire estaba con ella. Aunque la espectro se esmerara en tener la mejor de las actitudes con ella, simplemente no lograba reconfortarla. Violate se cruzó de brazos, también se quedó fija a la ventana, suspiró y se dejó ir atrás con sus brazos sobre la nuca.

—Y a todo esto... ¿cómo es que tú y los dioses gemelos... llegaron a esta situación? Por cierto, si te sientes rara... Me avisas.

* * *

—¿Y entonces? —Pandora estaba desesperada—, necesito esas fotos Cheshire... no puedo permitir que el resto de mis subordinados me vean en esa... extraña situación, tu entiendes...

—Lo se, señorita Pandora... —murmuró y una luz brilló en sus ojos—, ¿le parece que la vaya a buscar y me haga su mejor amigo? —la heraldo levantó su mirada—, así podría robarle las fotos —, mintió y la peli morado asintió.

—Vete... quédate a su lado y en menor descuido... las consigues...

Nunca había mentido, pero en el amor y la guerra, todo se vale.

—Lo que usted ordene, mi señora —hizo una reverencia y se alejó dispuesto a cambiarse, estaba seguro que Hikari se llevaría una grata sorpresa.

* * *

—Pues... Hace unos años... Thanatos e Hypnos me cuidaron cuando yo era un bebé y se encariñaron conmigo, así como yo me encariñé de ellos. Hace poco, fueron a visitarme y me trajeron con ellos —sonrió la muchacha—. ¿Por qué debería sentirme rara? —inquirió confusa.

—Pues... —Violate endureció su rostro—, es que yo... me esmeré... en el medicamento... creo que té di más de la cuenta... pero no te asustes... —sonrió alzando sus manos—, lo que pasa es que ahora que lo pienso... nunca lo hemos probado con humanos —murmuró—, pero ya te dije... no te preocupes... además estamos sólo tú y yo.

Hikari perdió todo color en su rostro.

—¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?

El grito, juraba que había resonado en cada rincón del Inframundo.

—Ay no... Ay no... Ay no... —decía la muchacha pensando en mil y un efectos colaterales que podría tener.

Desde las ideas más descabelladas como su propia muerte.

—Tranquilízate... niña... ¡niña! —Violate trataba de relajar a Hikari—, ya verás que... Oh oh... —la espectro se quedó callada.

—¡Voy a morir! —exclamó haciendo gestos exagerados, ni le prestaba atención a la espectro hasta que ella dijo lo último. Se quedó muda como estatua, observándola atenta.

—Niña... tu... —Violate no sabía cómo explicar tan bochornosa situación

—¡¿Mi qué?! —dijo aterrada.

—Tu... cabello...

—¡¿Qué carajos le pasa a mi cabello?! —gritó desesperada mientras se lo tanteaba.

—No... ¡No lo toques! —Violate estaba desesperada—, por lo que más quieras... no te lo toques, ¡voy por ayuda! —se levantó del sillón y se fue justo a la cocina luego al baño, luego a la cocina de nuevo y regresó al sillón con el juego de botellas que había traído de su casa—, la parte buena es que tu garganta ya no está irritada... —sonrió con nervios.

—¡Dime en este instante qué diablos le pasa a mi cabello o gritaré tan fuerte que hasta Zeus lo escuchará! —amenazó con más angustia que nervios.

—¿Te gusta el púrpura casi morado? —Violate dejó de rebuscar y suspiró.

—No me jodas... No me jodas... No me jodas... —susurró cerrando los ojos—, ¡creí que era algo peor! ¿Acaso querías que me dé un infarto? —renegó mirándose el nuevo color de cabello.

Hizo una mueca de conformación y luego se estremeció.

—Ay no... Radamanthys podría secuestrarme al menor descuido... —musitó con horror ante la mirada desconcertada de Violate.

—Repite eso... —la espectro no sabía que le sorprendía más, si el hecho de no importarle su metamorfosis capilar o la última frase sobre el juez de Caina—, ¿quién te secuestraria?

—Ayer, en Caina, Radamanthys me confundió con Pandora y casi me besa, ahora que tengo el color de cabello más similar al de ella, ¡es capaz de secuestrarme! —dijo con horror.

Violate soltó una carcajada y no podía parar de reír, no podía imaginar al agrio juez tratando de besar a la heraldo, de repente se detuvo.

—Eso es imposible... Radamanthys y la señorita Pandora sólo tienen una relación laboral muy intensa —habló recuperando su aire—, nadie ni de esta era o la otra los ha visto en una situación inusual... o romántica —murmuró—, eso es como una leyenda urbana...

Fue el turno de Hikari para reír. Sacó del bolsillo trasero de su jean un par de fotos del juez y la Heraldo in fragantti y esperó por su reacción. Violate tragó grueso, su rostro se iba poniendo una tonalidad rosa, luego roja brillante conforme subía la intensidad de las fotos.

—Esto es... ¡una mina de oro! —la espectro las ojeaba una y otra vez—, ¿cómo conseguiste esto?

—Y que lo digas... —Hikari se sentó a su lado en el sofá—, las conseguí en un descuido del juez —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—. No le digas a nadie o no me servirá para chantajearlos cuando quieran abusar de su autoridad —dijo riendo.

—Necesito una copia de esto —rió—, para cuando al Cejon le da por mandarnos a entrenar un día libre... —se carcajeó de nuevo—, ahora comprendo muchas cosas comenzando por su mal humor durante ocho días una vez al mes... ¿ Puedo contarle a Aiacos?

—Estaría genial hacer una escapadita a la superficie sin que nadie se entere... —Dijo Hikari con expresión pensativa—, así podríamos sacarle copias a las fotos a todo color con alta resolución —sonrió ampliamente y luego asintió ante la pregunta de la espectro.

Violate se quedó pensativa, ir a la superficie no sonaba a mala idea, claro que desobedecer a los dioses gemelos era lo único que la detenía, aunque por tener una copia de esas fotos valía la pena una fuerte regañada—, yo... tal vez podamos, ir...

A Hikari se le iluminaron los ojos cuando la escuchó. Ya necesitaba estar con una mujer...

—¿Vamos ahora? —Todos están ocupados y no hay moros en la costa... —dijo con una expresión maliciosa.

* * *

El espectro de Caith Sith se pasó su mano sobre su melena mojada, se colocó un par de tenis, unos jeans rotos y una camiseta negra, antes de salir del departamento que quedaba al otro lado de Giudecca, donde residía con Pandora, dio un último vistazo a su heraldo que estaba hundida en una lectura y salió con rapidez.

Se acercó al departamento de los dioses gemelos y levantó la mano para tocar la puerta pero la risa de la joven sumada a otra muy conocida lo detuvo, levantó su ceja y se decidió por la ventana.

—Para no perder la costumbre... —se dijo así mismo.

El enorme ventanal de la sala que se apreciaba desde fuera, se asemejaba a los de su departamento, midió distancia y como todo buen felino dio un salto a través de los cristales abiertos quedando frente a las chicas que en ese momento se mantenían serias, escuchando las últimas palabras de Hikari y luego las de Violate.

—¿Poder ir? ¿Escapadita? ¿Planean hacer una salida sin mí? —sonrió el peli plateado aun de rodillas sobre el piso.

Hikari pegó un salto, cayendo del sofá al verse descubierta por el espectro. Por un lado, su corazón latió fuertemente solo al escuchar su voz y por otro lado, ahora sí o sí iría con ellas, no podía permitirse ningún error.

—Hola... —saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de Violate.

La espectro observo de uno a otro, se acomodó su largo y oscuro cabello y se limpió su garganta, por un momento se sintió como un muy mal tercio. Cheshire observaba casi embobado a la joven, su aspecto en relación a su salud había mejorado considerablemente, pero había algo en ella que cómo todo buen hombre no acababa de descubrir que era lo que la hacía verse tan diferente, abrió sus amarillos y felinos ojos y se acercó a Hikari.

—¿Tu cabello? ¿Como...?

—El brebaje raro que me dio Violate... Tenía efectos colaterales... —la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se echó a reír—, imagínate... Radamanthys me secuestrará si me ve, parezco la copia barata de Pandora —bufó mirándose el cabello. Sin ser consciente de como se había puesto el espectro al mencionar eso último.

El semblante de Cheshire hizo un cambio de trescientos sesenta grados, su sonrisa se borró y su mandíbula se tensó.

—Radamanthys... —murmuró comprendiendo a Thanatos por un instante—, él no tiene que verte —siseó—, es decir... —se puso de pie y se sentó en una silla de brazos cruzados exhaló e Inhaló—, no tenemos que volver a verlo... pero pareces muy emocionada en que te va a secuestrar...

Violate se quedó observando al peli plateado y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Deja esos celos, Caith Sith...

Hikari profirió una carcajada y se sostuvo el estómago, llorando de la risa. No podía creer que Cheshire se hubiese puesto celoso.

—¡Radamanthys! ¡El Cejota! —volvió a reír—, es el mejor chiste que has hecho nunca —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas—, di Minos... ¿Pero Rada? ¡No te pases! —exclamó sin poder dejar de reír.

—Ha... Minos... —rumió—, genial... ¡PEOR! —Cheshire no cambiaba su expresión y tanto la espectro como la joven lo observaban divertidas—, claro... quien contra Geppeto... a todas le gustan las marionetas pero, ¿quién quiere al gato?

Hikari sin parar de reír se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Yo te quiero —dijo besándole la mejilla sonriendo divertida.

Violate se detuvo casi en seco, y Cheshire se quedó mudo, enrojeciendo su rostro cada vez más y más, finalmente sonrió y se giró tomando las manos de Hikari.

—Yo también te quiero, Hika-chan... —murmuró con esa voz media ronca que le salía cuando hablaba en voz baja, soltó una mano y tomó su mentón con suavidad.

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente y reía suavemente sin poder olvidar la escena de celos protagonizada por el espectro. Sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica cuando él tomó su mentón y su corazón se aceleró.

—Chicos... —Violate se removió un poco contrariada en el sillón—, ya entiendo a Thanatos... —murmuró negando con una sonrisa.

—Hika-chan... jamás digas eso de nuevo... —el peli plateado deslizó su mano desde el mentón acariciando sus mejillas y descansándola en su nuca, mientras soltaba la otra y ahora pasaba su mano sobre su espalda, como cuando se piensa bailar vals, acercó su frente y la juntó con la de ella—, no permitiría que Radamanthys o Minos...

—¿Qué cosa no permitirías? —indagó poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del rostro del espectro, acariciándolo con los pulgares con suavidad.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del momento en que Violate fue a la cocina, disimuladamente.

—Que... ellos... ellos... —afianzo sus manos, su respiración se aceleró—, ellos te pusieran... un dedo encima... —se acercó aun mas, perdiéndose en sus ojos avellana que lo observaban con ternura—, yo... me moriría de los celos... —cerró sus ojos y la besó.

Violate se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, dejando caer al instante unas tazas de vidrio. Hikari hizo caso omiso del ruido y cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Cheshire, profundizando el beso. Sentía su corazón latir demasiado rápido. El especto, en su vida había besado, y cuando Hikari deslizó sus brazos sobre su cuello y lo estrujó contra su cuerpo el no pudo más que aferrase a ella rodeándola con los suyos, no quería dejarla ir, le temblaban las piernas, su corazón amenazaba con saltarse hasta su garganta y la situación empeoró cuando la joven se abrió paso aun más entre sus labios, sus pupilas se dilataron como gato en la oscuridad y se apartó con suavidad cuando el aire fue escaso, no hubo palabras, solo sonrió y colocó su frente sobre la de ella.

—Nadie... te apartará de mí lado Hika-chan...

Violate se acercó despacio luego de haber limpiado el pequeño desastre con las tazas y carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes.

La muchacha le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios, le sonrió con autentico cariño y se separó de él, viendo a Violate con una sonrisa cálida, esperando que hablara, pero sin soltar la mano del espectro.

—Bien... —Violate se quedó observando de uno a otro—, supongo que… ¿ya estas mejor?—sonrió y el peli plateado abrazo a Hikari atrayéndola a su costado y besando su cabeza.

—Mucho mejor... —confesó mirando a Cheshire con adoración. Le besó la mejilla y sonrió con alegría. Luego se puso seria y miró a Violate—, no le digas como me puse hoy.

—Wow, wow, un momento —Cheshire se soltó de la joven y la abrazó por su espalda—, nada de secretos.

—Es que... No es importante... —dijo nerviosa. No quería que supiera que estuvo la mayor parte del día como una auténtica llorona.

—No señorita... —de nuevo un fuerte abrazo—, todo lo que ocurra a tu alrededor es mi problema... Violate... ¿qué sucedió? —la espectro los observaba divertida.

—Ella... no quería tomarse la medicina... —Violate sonrió—, y... y... hizo una escena de asco y ¿no que subiríamos a sacarle copias a las fotos?

—¡Oh sí! Iremos a la superficie por unas horas y nadie tiene por qué enterarse —dijo con una amplia sonrisa, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del espectro.

—Y Thanatos —ambas chicas lo observaron serias—, digo y ¿si se entera?

—Bueno... —Violate se sentó en el sillón de nuevo—, según la lista del dios de la muerte lo primero escrito, marcado y subrayado dice "PROHIBIDO EL PASO A CHESHIRE" —el joven arqueó ambas cejas—, pero rompimos la primera —meditó un rato antes de seguir—, la número dos dice... "Que se quede en cama todo el día" pero esa tampoco... ¿quieren escuchar el resto o te diste cuenta que la niña aquí presente nació para hacer todo lo contrario que sus... Tíos... padrinos...? ¿qué son?

—Thanatos es mi padre adoptivo e Hypnos mi tío adoptivo —resumió la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa—, ya rompimos casi todas las reglas, además, va a ser divertido —dijo extasiada.

Cheshire y Violate se observaron por un rato, finalmente la espectro suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Mi señor Aiacos me dijo que te mantuviera a salvo lejos de Minos y Pandora —murmuró caminando con una mano en su barbilla—, y... por lo tanto... y evidentemente ya que no dudarás en escaparte con Thomas O'Malley pues... necesitarás protección, ¿me equivoco?

Cheshire sonrió, jamás pensó encontrar en el espectro de Behemonth una compañera tan sincera y confiable, tras esa coraza de metal y músculos existía al final de cuentas una mujer con un gran corazón.

Hikari gritó de emoción y fue corriendo a su habitación, tomó dinero, un bolso grande y volvió a la sala. Abrazó a Violate y besó a Cheshire sin poder disimular su emoción.

—¿Vamos?

—Hay un pequeño problema —la espectro observó al peli plateado.

—Oh... ¿es lo que estoy pensando Violate?—Cheshire había devuelto el beso con una amplia sonrisa que acababa de borrar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué problema? —cuestionó Hikari paseando su mirada de uno a otro, desconcertada.

—Solo los jueces o los dioses son los únicos que pueden autorizar salidas a la superficie —dijo la espectro—, tendríamos que convencer a Aiacos... pero es tan celoso...—de repente Cheshire y Hikari se voltearon a ver—, es decir… ¿celoso dije? —rió nerviosa—, no es celoso de celos es solo que... yo...

—Ya te caché Violate —dijo la muchacha riendo—, podríamos pedirle que nos acompañe si quiere, o convencerlo con las fotos de Radamanthys y dejar que se quede con algunas —le guiñó un ojo y acercó al espectro, abrazándolo por sorpresa.

—Yo... no estoy segura... —luego volvió a los chicos—, aunque sería como nuestra primera cita —murmuró.

—¡Anda! Si viene con nosotros me aseguraré de dejarlos solos un rato —le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

* * *

El camino a Antenora estuvo lleno de varios empujones, largos discursos de convencimiento y metros de traer rastras a la espectro de Behemonth, al final las puertas del templo se dejaron ver y en ellas Aiacos, sentado en una de las gradas batallando contra una especie de caja de madera. Los jóvenes codearon a la espectro con suavidad.

Violate dio unos pasos hacia el juez, este al verla sonrió y se puso de pie para acercarse.

—Pensé que regresarías hasta entrada la noche... —tomó su mano y se acercó, iba a besar su mejilla y observo a Hikari y Cheshire de la mano—, ¿y eso? ¿Necesitas ayuda con la chica?

—Larga historia... —sonrió Behemonth y negó con rapidez—, pero... en realidad venía a pedirle un favor... uno muy especial...

—Dime...

—Podríamos... ir... ¿al exterior?

—No... ¿Por qué quieres ir?

La negativa con la cabeza del juez y la cara de frustración de Violate les dio luz verde para intervenir. Hikari se apresuró para llegar al lado de la espectro y sin mediar palabra le entregó un par de fotos al juez.

—Si nos dejas ir, podrás joder a Radamanthys por el resto de la eternidad —dijo haciendo gala de sus poderes de manipulación—, queremos ir al exterior a sacarle buenas copias, ya sabes... Para resguardar el material en caso de accidentes —le sonrió ampliamente—, puedes acompañarnos si quieres, te vendría bien un cambio de aires, además, no quiero que Violate se sienta sola —concluyó.

Aiacos tomó las fotos con desconfianza, luego tragó grueso y de último soltó una carcajada.

—Mojigatos... par de ridículos...me simpatizas Hikari —dijo Aiacos—, pero ¿y Thanatos?

—Ese es el punto —dijo alargando la primer palabra—, él no debe enterarse, por lo que cuento contigo con tu discreción a cambio de la posibilidad de que puedas joder al Cejón hasta el cansancio, ¿trato? —preguntó alzando su mano para que él la estrechara.

Por un momento dudó, pero la mirada ilusionada de su espectro le ablando el corazón, esos ojos rojizos de cachorro, se le erizó la piel y finalmente estrechó la mano de la chica.

—Bien... pero si nos descubre... yo me lavaré las manos junto con mi general, ¿entendido?

—Dalo por hecho —le sonrió traviesa y luego añadió—: ya tengo mi excusa preparada. ¿Vamos? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Vamos... —dijo el juez—, ¿pero a donde piensan ir? Todos lo observaron.

—Inglaterra —dijo Hikari muy resuelta—, sé hablar inglés, por si alguno no sabe, les haré de traductora si quieren —se ofreció sonriente.

—Inglaterra...—murmuró Aiacos—, está bien... entre más rápido vayamos mejor —luego se detuvo y tomó a Hikari del brazo acercándose con sigilo—, ¿que te hiciste? Te vez... diferente.

—Puedes culpar a Violate de mi nuevo look, mi cabello pasó a ser casi morado gracias a su brebaje sanador —dijo riendo. Sin ver la expresión de Cheshire al ver lo cerca que estaba el juez de ella.

De nuevo esa sensación de fuego desde su estómago hasta su nuca, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan celoso? Claro, cuando su joven amiga si es que aun podía llamarla así, había hablado de raptos y no sabía qué cosas más como de abrazar a Minos.

—¿Podemos irnos? —siseó Cheshire visiblemente molesto.

Hikari notó el cambio en su voz y se acercó a él al ver que estaba cruzado de brazos. Besó la comisura de sus labios y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Tranquilo, ¿vamos?

—Entre más rápido mejor —murmuró con desgana.

La muchacha lo besó con cariño.

—Cambia esa cara, no dejaría que nadie que no sea digno me pruebe —aseguró con una sonrisa, pero luego se puso colorada—, espera... Eso no sonó bien...

—¿Pruebe? —frunció su ceño con fuerza—, Hikari... ¿de qué estas hablando?

—Eh... Lo que quise decir fue... Que... Puedes estar tranquilo, solo tú tienes mi permiso para acercarte a mi más de lo normal —le sonrió con cariño y tomó su mano—, ya no te enfades... —dijo besando su mejilla.

Violate y Aiacos observaban de uno a otro, la espectro sonrió y codeo levemente al juez en señal de que no tenían mucho tiempo para ir, sacar las copias y regresar.

—¿Así son siempre? —el juez sonrió

—No tengo idea mi señor Aiacos —murmuró la espectro—, apenas y creo que hoy... se besaron...

—Thanatos va a morir... literalmente.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —el espectro se removió intranquilo—solo si... me regalas un beso enorme...

—¡Eso es chantaje! —acusó riendo para luego tomar el rostro del espectro entre sus manos y besarlo con un ápice de pasión.

Eso era raro, pero hermoso, esta vez abrió más su boca y permitió a la joven investigar su cavidad.

—Andando —murmuró Aiacos.

* * *

Luego de media hora buscando algo informal en la ropa del juez, y perder otra media hora luchando con los incansables celos del nepalés al ver a su joven guerrera vestida con unos vaqueros descaderados y una blusa de seda semitransparente anudada sobre su plano vientre, lograron partir hacia Inglaterra, las alas de Garuda los llevaron hasta una pérdida estación de tren a las afueras de Londres donde abordaron para llegar a la centro de la movida capital.

Aiacos se mostraba relajado, se había sentado al lado de la espectro y pasado su mano sobre su hombro para atraerla hacia él y besar su cabeza, Cheshire los observaba con una sonrisa, porque a su señora Pandora le costaba tanto trabajo mostrarle sus sentimientos al juez de Caina, luego observó a su lado a Hikari, perdida en el paisaje anglosajón, copio los movimientos del juez y la abrazó besando su cabeza, se vio en el reflejo de la ventana y le sonrió.

—¿En qué piensas? —busco su mano y entrelazo sus dedos besando sus nudillos

La muchacha sonrió ante el gesto del espectro y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Te vas a reír... Pero siempre quise conocer Londres —dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Desde pequeña ella había soñado con viajar a muchos lugares del mundo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad, siempre había un obstáculo que lo impedía. El espectro sonrió aun mas estrujándola con cariño, sus pequeños colmillos brillaron contra la tenue luz.

—En unos minutos llegaremos a "Shadwell DLR Station" —Aiacos se acercó hasta ellos y los observó divertidos—, ¿qué? Radamanthys se ha tomado la molestia de mostrarnos un poco de Inglaterra y sus alrededores —sonrió aún más—, si no conoces Londres Hika-chan... ese es el mejor lugar para comenzar, recuerden que sólo estaremos un par de horas... y quiero comprar un par de cosas y sacar las copias de esos lingotes de oro.

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron al escuchar al juez.

—¿Sabes? De los jueces, acabas a convertirte en mi favorito —dijo riendo—, hay un montón de cosas que quiero comprar. Además, tenemos que pasar por una farmacia también o mi excusa será un poco inválida... —dijo pensativa.

Aiacos sonrió y alborotó sus mechones ahora morados oscuro en un gesto por demás paternal.

—Otro más —rezongó el espectro soltando un suspiro y rodando sus ojos—, primero abrazar a Minos...

Hikari volvió a reír con fuerza y se abrazó del cuello del espectro.

—Dije que era mi favorito, no que me casaría con él —susurró en su oído—, y a Minos no lo abracé —dijo besándole la sien.

Cheshire botó por la ventana la rabia y celos contenidos, luego se volteó hacia la joven y la besó con ternura, vaya que todo era tan nuevo para él, quien había vivido toda una vida bajo la sombra de una mujer de inexpresables sentimientos.

—Te quiero susurró sobre sus labios.

El juez de Garuda observó al espectro, tomó la mano de Violate y se sentaron de nuevo.

—Cheshire necesita ayuda —murmuró a su general—, Hikari dijo que nos dejaría solos un rato pero...

—Los que necesitan tiempo a solas son ellos — interrumpió Violate mientras besaba a su juez.

Luego los observaron desde su silla.

Hikari le devolvió el beso y sonrió.

—Yo más... —dijo para volver a besarlo.

* * *

Habían llegado a destino y la muchacha aun no salía de su asombro, parecía una niña pequeña rodeada de cosas completamente extravagantes. Iba tomada de la mano del espectro y se encaminaban a una fotocopiadora profesional para hacer copias verdaderamente idénticas.

* * *

Thanatos dejo la papelería por un momento, se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado junto a su hermano y se acercó a la ventana del juzgado de Grifo donde últimamente se la pasaban metidos casi todo el día.

—¿Que sucede? —Hypnos bajó un par de lentes que le ayudaban a refrescar la vista y la fijó sobre su hermano—, no me digas que estas de nuevo con esos pensamientos raros sobre la niña y ese espectro...

* * *

—Es precioso... —susurró la muchacha mientras veía la vidriera de una joyería. Tenía fascinación por las joyas.

El juez y su general habían ido al Hyde Park para contemplar el río que lo atravesaba, mientras que Hikari y Cheshire se habían internado en una amplia galería llena de múltiples tiendas.

* * *

Thanatos suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la ventana.

—Todo esta tan tranquilo que siento como si se aproximara una guerra santa —Hypnos se quedó callado y rodó sus ojos, luego regreso a su papelería de nuevo—, debería de ir a verla... estaba ardiendo en fiebre cuando la dejamos y Violate aun no llegaba...

—Estará bien ya verás... además le dejaste una lista con las instrucciones para que Behemonth no dejara pasar nada por alto

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

—Confió en Hika-Chan...—ambos guardaron silencio.

Thanatos regreso a su silla y entre sus papeles sacó el dibujo que la joven le había regalado.

—"Día del padre" —sonrió y continúo su labor.

* * *

Cheshire se quedó en silencio observando la vitrina, se fijó en un par de corazones que colgaban con dos cadenas plateadas.

—Ya regreso, no te muevas de acá, ¿de acuerdo?

Hikari asintió como respuesta, mirando con aire soñador cada una de las joyas. Fijó su mirada en un collar de oro con amatistas engarzadas y al mirar el precio, tragó en seco, vaya que habían aumentado las cosas...

El espectro entró con sus manos en los bolsillos, olvidando un terrible pero significativo problema, y se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo justo frente al dependiente.

—Good morning, young men... what can i do for you? —el hombre en apariencia pasaba los sesenta años, de cabellos grises y con una barba abundante, cargaba un lente como un típico inglés y se vestía de pantalones con tirantes.

Cheshire trago grueso y se quedó por un momento, tampoco era tan bobo como para no reconocer algunas palabras, se remojo sus labios y sonrió.

—Ha... Rayos... —ahora debía decidir entre arruinar su sorpresa o simplemente salir de ahí alegando alguna excusa tonta, observo un reloj que estaba en la pared, si no se apuraba la joven impaciente, entraría por esa puerta en cualquier momento—, yo... I... me rindo...

La muchacha entró a la tienda luego de unos minutos de esperar y sonrió divertida al ver la expresión de confusión total que se traía el espectro.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó para luego dirigirse al dependiente—, good morning, Sir.

—Good Morning, beauty... —dijo el anciano al escuchar a la jovencita y verla pasar por la puerta—, what I can do for you? —luego observo de uno a otro—, he's your boyfriend?—señaló al espectro.

—Algo... —Cheshire pasó sus manos sobre la nuca al ver la sonrisa de la joven con la pregunta del anciano y soltó un suspiro de resignación—, la verdad mucha... —bajo sus hombros apenado—, solo sé que me dijo buenos días...

—Something like that... I guess... —musitó, ¿qué eran ellos? Amigos ya no era una palabra muy adecuada... Pero tampoco le había pedido ser su novia... Era confuso.

Hikari rió al escuchar a Cheshire.

—¿Qué quieres comprar? Dime y yo traduzco —se ofreció.

—He´s lucky...—el anciano palmeo la mano de Hikari con ternura mientras le guiñaba el ojo y sonrió al espectro, Cheshire entre cerro sus ojos.

—No sé lo que esté diciendo pero no me gusta cómo te ve Hika-chan...—se cruzó de brazos molesto.

El anciano observó el gesto del peli plateado.

—What´s wrong with him? He´s always so grumpy?

La muchacha rió.

—He's... Very jealous... —dijo al señor—, usually, he's very sweet —dijo besándole la mejilla al espectro.

* * *

Violate estaba recostada sobre el barandal de un puente y le daba de comer a los patos, su juez se había ido a comprar un par de hamburguesas y pronto tendrían que buscar a los chicos, el lugar era por así decirlo romántico, totalmente sacado de una película de Disney, como las que usualmente veía a escondidas de su superior.

—Violate... —la voz del nepalés la saco de sus pensamientos—, es hora hermosa... —sonrió al escuchar como la llamaba.

—¿Hora de regresar? —preguntó aburrida.

—No... Hora de aprovechar que estamos acá y declararte mi amor... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

Cheshire observo de uno a otro, como se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente recordando las palabras de Pandora "sería bueno que utilizaras tu tiempo libre para que aprendes algún idioma ¿sabes Caith Sith?" pero quién diría que sería tan necesario…

—Solo quería darte una sorpresa... —murmuró con tristeza

Hikari se enterneció y lo abrazó con cariño, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Tengo una idea, lee el nombre de lo que quieras comprar, yo le digo al vendedor y salgo, la sorpresa puedes dármela igual, porque no sabré que es —dijo suavemente.

Cheshire lo meditó un par de minutos, luego observó a la joven y la abrazó.

—Mejor escoge lo que quieras... adelante... no te fijes en el precio...

* * *

—Mi señor Aiacos... yo...

—No digas nada que no sea un sí... —el juez se acercó y le tomó la mano en medio del puente, sacó un anillo de oro con una perla y lo incrustó en el dedo de la general—, te amo... ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?

—Claro... yo acepto... — las lágrimas caían a ambos lados de las mejillas de la espectro—, ¿pero dónde? ¿Y los testigos?

—Tal vez nosotros podamos servirles... —la voz del dios de la muerte los hizo quedar sin aire.

* * *

—Oh... No creo que sea lo mejor, no me gusta hacer gastar a alguien por mí —dijo haciendo un pucherito—, tu señala y el señor lo entenderá.

Besó la comisura de sus labios y le sonrió con auténtico cariño. Ya habían pasado por varias tiendas, incluida una farmacia en la cual la chica compró todo para su "excusa" y algunos analgésicos por las dudas. Fue en el único lugar que el espectro le permitió gastar su dinero, puesto que él siempre se ofrecía a pagar sin dejarla pagar a ella.

—Por favor... —insistió el peli plateado—, solo pide lo que quieras...

—Está bien... —suspiró y cerrando los ojos, señaló una joya al azar del muestrario.

El anciano los observaba divertido, que pareja tan joven y fuera de lo normal, esperó y la joya señalada lo hizo levantar ambas cejas.

—Good choice... lady... that's the weirdest and spectacular jewel in my store...

Cheshire sonrió.

—Dile que te lo muestre y te lo pruebas, ¿estas segura que ese es el que quieres? Hika-chan... ¿Hika-chan?

Al abrir sus ojos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era una pieza de joyería espectacular.

—It's perfect... —susurró—, sí, esa quiero —sonrió ampliamente y besó efusivamente la mejilla del espectro.

Cheshire sonrió y sacó su billetera de cuero muy a la antigua, rebuscó entre su interior y sacó una increíble MasterCard platino y la colocó junto a una identificación personal, el anciano la tomó sorprendido pero gustoso, y la pasó sin ningún problema, el espectro firmó el pequeño papelito y luego observó a Hikari.

—¿Que sucede?

La chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, negó con la cabeza suavemente y lo miró enternecida.

—Nada... Es solo que... Me emocioné —dijo cruzando su brazo por la cintura del espectro.

El peli plateado la abrazó con fuerza y tomó el hermoso colgante, se hizo a su espalda y se lo colocó junto a un beso en su hombro

—Just perfect... —murmuró el anciano—, you're made for each other... little lady... looks like a princes don't you think?

—Supongo que te halagó ¿cierto?

—Dijo que... Fuimos hechos el uno para el otro... —susurró esto último le sonrió al señor—, thank you sir, your jewels are the best.

Besó al espectro desde atrás y le sonrió con mucho cariño.

—Y no puede estar más equivocado.

La voz a sus espaldas los hizo helar la piel, Cheshire tragó grueso y se giró dejando a Hikari a sus espaldas.

—Señor Thanatos... no es culpa de Hikari...

Pero la muchacha se puso a su lado, seria. No iba a dejar que los celos paternales de Thanatos fueran culpables del pobre destino del espectro.

—Yo creo que no se equivocó, en lo más mínimo —contradijo tomando la mano del espectro disimuladamente.

—Hikari... deja de hablar tonterías, me desobedeciste... —Thanatos no sonaba enojado, peor que eso, se veía decepcionado, abatido, frustrado—, ni siquiera Violate ha sido capaz de mantenerte en el Inframundo... y ahora vengo a encontrarte aquí... ¿no sabías que para un dios es imposible esconderse? —sus ojos se veían casi cristalizados—, lo primero que te dije es que te mantuvieras alejada de ese gato callejero... ¿y qué hiciste? Convenciste a Aiacos de traerte hasta este lugar... o la verdad posiblemente se lo tenían planeado...

—Thanatos... —Hypnos trataba de controlarlo—, tranquilízate y deja que Hikari explique lo que sucede.

—¿Explicar qué? ¿Acaso no lo ves...? Está huyendo de nosotros...

—Señor Thanatos... no es así... —Cheshire sujetó la mano de la joven—, yo... yo... yo quiero a Hika-chan y quiero que sea mi novia... o como se diga...

Todos guardaron silencio.

* * *

El anciano estaba recostado sobre el vitral y no entendía ni una sola palabra de todo lo que el pelinegro decía, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ese tipo era el padre de la niña y que posiblemente esta se había escapado con el joven, negó exasperado, cuantas situaciones similares había vivido, de repente una joven rubia entró ofuscada y la discusión paro en seco.

—Dad... What's going on?

La muchacha ignoró por completo a la rubia y se acercó a Thanatos casi corriendo. ¿Ella? ¿Huir de ellos? ¡Pero que estupidez más grande! Se abrazó a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No vuelvas a decir una estupidez semejante! ¡¿Me oíste?!

Luego se giró para ver a Cheshire, sonriéndole con genuino afecto.

—Lo único que quiero... Es que lo aceptes —dijo con suavidad.

Hypnos se había hecho del lado del espectro, mas atrás Aiacos y Violate se sentían abatidos, Thanatos era orgulloso, un dios con un carácter oscuro y poderoso, aun así su hermano era el más cuidadoso a la hora de hablar, y por decirlo así el más razonable.

—Thanatos... deja de decir estupideces... —habló casi rosando al fastidio pero su hermano se negaba a escuchar, inclusive a abrazar a Hikari, realmente estaba dolido—, acá nadie quiere largarse, ¿no escuchas a Cheshire? Él quiere a Hika-chan... Caith Sith es un espectro fiel...

Cerró sus ojos y se presionó las sienes alejándose de todos.

—Hypnos pero... primero eso, ¿y luego? ¡Querrá casarse! —exclamó con unas gruesas lágrimas—, tendrán hijos y... y... es que si tan solo supiera como me siento... estoy seguro que... —bajó su mirada y observo de reojo a su niña—, Hikari... ¿volví a hacerlo verdad? De nuevo hice el ridículo de mi vida.

La muchacha suspiró pesadamente, tomó la mano del dios y lo sacó afuera, alejándolo de ojos curiosos.

—Si pasara todo eso que dices... No creas que te librarás de los nietos —bromeó—, y ¿quién me llevaría al altar? ¿A caso no ves lo mucho que te necesito y te necesitaré? —Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas a la vez que presionaba con más fuerza la mano de Thanatos—. No vinimos acá por querer huir, de hecho, solo quisimos sacar copias de unas fotos graciosas y compré otras tantas en una farmacia —dijo alzando la bolsita con los medicamentos y demás cosas.

—¿Nietos? ¿Altar?

Un padre celoso solo escucha lo que le conviene.

* * *

Adentro los cuatro restantes se mantenían callados, Violate se abrazó al juez y este la besó con ternura, Cheshire soltó un suspiro de resignación colocando ambos brazos tras su nuca.

—No debí de decirle que la quería como novia... —Hypnos sonrío—, no es gracioso señor Hypnos...

—No es gracioso pero... eres muy valiente, ¿sabes? Solo te faltó mostrar tus colmillos como hace cientos de años atrás cuando me encontré contigo y Pandora en el pasillo de aquel castillo y los cuatro dioses del sueño habían sido derrotados... —el espectro soltó una suave risa.

—Pensaba que eran enemigos... —lo observo y enserió su semblante—, usted cree que...

—Eso es lo que esperamos... que Thanatos entre en razón —murmuró el rubio, luego levantó una ceja—, y a todo esto… ¿qué le paso a su cabello? —todas las miradas cayeron en Violate—, ¿Behemonth? —ella suspiró.

La joven rubia que acababa de entrar, estaba insegura si ese hombre de cabellos oscuros era el mismo que había conocido casi quince años atrás, en aquel entonces ella era una quinceañera enamorada de un extraño, un extraño que la había correspondido a escondidas. Lo busco de nuevo con su vista y al no verlo salió al exterior.

* * *

—Fueron tus palabras, solo usé las mismas palabras que usaste tu —rió la muchacha—, además, si ese fuera el caso... Aun tendrían que pasar muchísimos años —lo abrazó con amor, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

—Mi princesa como lo siento...—la estrujó con amor y beso su coronilla—, te amo... eres todo para mí...

La puerta se abrió y la mujer sonrió.

—¿Than? — se había acercado con cautela en medio de la amorosa conversación y llamó la atención tanto del dios como de la joven—, Than... ¿eres tú? —evidentemente dominaba el mismo idioma que todos los presentes.

—Evangeline... —murmuró Thanatos—, ¿que haces acá? —por un momento su rostro se contrario, apartó a Hikari y sonrió.

Hikari frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer con desagrado. ¿Than? ¿Un mote cariñoso?

—Papá, ¿quién es esta? —se ahorró la parte de "suripanta de cuarta" y puso especial énfasis en la palabra "papá".

Por algún motivo, esa mujer no le inspiraba ni la menor confianza.

—Than... —repitió la chica y lo observó de arriba abajo casi de forma lasciva, ignoró por completo la presencia de Hikari y se acercó aun más, tomó una de sus manos—, pero que pequeño es el mundo... Thany...

—Pues... si... —sonrió el dios, no habia puesto atención a las palabras de su pequeña—, es un placer verte de nuevo...

La muchacha frunció aun más el ceño. Primero le hacía una escena de celos ¿y ahora, no solo la apartaba, sino también la ignoraba? Suficiente. Lo apartó de un empujón.

—Después no vengas a buscarme con escenitas de falsa descepción, Thanatos.

Entró en la joyería de nuevo. Se secó las lágrimas con rabia y fue directamente con Hypnos.

—Vamonos, Thanatos puede volverse solo —escupió enojada.

Todos estaban perplejos, primero pensaban ver entrar a un enojado Thanatos, pero ahora era una muy molesta jovencita tironeando de las manos de Hypnos.

—Un momento hermosa, ¿que sucede?—el dios del sueño frunció el ceño—, ¿por qué dices que... tu Daddy puede devolverse...?

—Hikari... —Thanatos entró a la joyería dando un portazo, ¿en qué momento se le había dado vuelta la moneda?—, déjame explicarte es solo una amiga...

—¿Una amiga? —la rubia estaba de brazos cruzados.

—¿Una amiga que por poco te desnuda con los ojos? Sí claro —se mofó—, ¿una amiga que provoca que me apartes y me ignores? No inventes —zanjó fríamente—, vamonos, Hypnos.

—Hika-chan... —Thanatos estaba irreconocible—, no te ignoré es solo que... me sorprendió ver a Eva aqui...

—¿Es tu hija? —la mujer se acercó con sus ojos entrecerrados—, no se parece a ti —soltó con todo el veneno que pudo.

Hubo silencio.

Hikari lo ignoró, estaba sumamente dolida. Se volteó a la mujer.

—Sí, lo soy, ¿algún problema con eso, rubia teñida? —bramó.

—Que chiquilla mas malcriada... —se indignó ofendida—, no soy teñida... tu eres una odiosa... necesitas que alguien te ponga límites...

Cheshire se tragó la carcajada e Hypnos tosió para ahogar la suya, Violate solo se giró y Aiacos salió casi corriendo, el asunto se ponía cada vez peor.

—Hikari... —murmuró el dios—, muñeca... princesa... no te enojes... Eva y yo no tenemos nada podrias por favor dejar de pensar cosas... que no son.

La mujer lo observó con una sonrisa.

—Thany... amor... hace quince años me dijiste lo mismo.

—Tú —dijo señalando a Thanatos—, no me dirijas la palabra. Ya hiciste suficiente hoy, haciendo que yo me sintiera peor de lo que me sentí en mucho tiempo —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—, primero haciendome sentir culpable y después apartarme e ignorarme ni bien llegó esa perra en celo —dijo sintiendo un dolor profundo en su pecho—. Vamonos, Hypnos. No quiero seguir aquí —dijo volteándose hacia el dios.

—Pero... Hika-chan... —Thanatos se quedó estático, la rubia negó y se fue, Hypnos tomó a Hikari de la mano y salieron seguidos de Cheshire—, esta bien... así son las cosas... ahora yo soy el malo... —cerró sus ojos y presionó sus puños contra sus costados—, Cheshire... —antes que el espectro pudiera salir, el dios lo tomó de su mano y lo estrujó contra su cuerpo—, ¡HIKARI! —gritó—, no me dejas otra opción...

—Senor Thanatos es... pere —los ojos del espectro se agrandaron desmesuradamente—, no...

La muchacha se volteó y cuando vio la escena no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño, se acercó a ellos y fijó sus ojos anegados de lágrimas en los de Thanatos.

—¿Qué crees que haces... Papá...? —preguntó con el corazón en la garganta.

—Thanatos... no te atrevas — Hypnos se acercó y tomó a Hikari de las manos.

—Señor Thanatos... —Violate se acercó—, hay otras formas de llegar a un arreglo...

—No existe otra forma de arreglar esto Violate... —el dios del sueño cubrió de oscuridad el lugar y elevó su cosmos—, Cheshire... —el espectro no lo quería ni ver—, desde hoy... te doy... permiso de estar con Hikari... —lo atrajo aun más y lo abrazó. Todos guardaron silencio—, Hika-chan... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

Hikari ahogó su llanto, no podía creer lo que veía. De un momento a otro su dolor, rabia y celos se disolvieron como azúcar en agua. Intentó hablar pero no le salían las palabras. Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia Thanatos, corrió a Cheshire con suavidad y se lanzó a los brazos del dios de la muerte, llorando desconsolada.

—Perdona por enojarme así... Perdón... Perdóname... —sollozó con la voz entrecortada.

—Perdóname a mi, lindura... ¿pero te pregunte si podías hacerme un favor?

—Solo dime... —dijo sin soltarlo.

—Enséñame a ser un mejor papá —Hypnos se quedó recogiendo a Cheshire del suelo a punto de quedar totalmente inconsciente, Violate hizo un gesto de ternura y sonrió fascinada.

—Cuenta con eso —le sonrió Hikari sin poder dejar de llorar. Estaba demasiado emocionada. Temblaba mientras abrazaba al dios y tampoco quería soltarlo.

Un cosmos enorme lo rodeó, de repente la presencia de Minos y Radamanthys los sorprendió a todos.

—El señor Hades solicita su presencia en Giudecca —Minos dio un paso adelante—, todos... incluyéndote a ti Aiacos —murmuró con cierto reproche.

Hikari tembló. Sabía que era por su culpa y estaba dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias. No quería que los demás pagaran por su culpa. Se aferró a la mano de Thanatos.

* * *

Giudecca jamas había sido tan oscura y aterradora, los dioses caminaban con su temple invariable, tras de ellos Cheshire con Hikari de su mano, de ultimo los tres jueces y Violate.

Zeros los esperaba con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro, apenas los divisó abrió las enormes puertas y se hizo a un lado, el pasillo jamas les había parecido tan largo y sombrío, en su trono, un poco mas allá, con sus dedos tamborileando sobre el recuesta brazos, el señor del averno, Hades en todo su esplendor, con su mirada azulada reposando en Pandora que tocaba su arpa.

A como llegaron se quedaron no sin antes hacer una breve reverencia, dejando la joven en medio.

—Mi señor Hades... —Hypnos intentó hablar.

—¡SILENCIO! —la voz del dios resonó en todo el lugar—, HYPNOS Y THANATOS... no les he preguntado nada... Pandora... deja de tocar —ambos dioses bajaron su cabeza y colocaron su rodilla en el piso, la heraldo guardó silencio—, solo quiero saber... —se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta los gemelos que aun estaban de rodillas—, ¿es acaso esa niña el alma que ustedes cuidaron por unas horas? —ambos asintieron—, ¿puedo saber que hace aquí? Y lo peor de todo... ¿AUN EN SU FORMA HUMANA? —el cosmos del dios hizo batir las melenas de los presentes.

—Si me permite... —Thanatos tomo la palabra, el dios bajó su cosmos y bufó de brazos cruzados—, Hika-chan significa mucho para nosotros mi señor Hades... ella es como mi hija —el dios buscó la mano de la joven y ella la tomó sin dudarlo.

—Hika-chan... —Murmuró el dios

La muchacha estaba asustada, muy asustada. Pero no dudó en asentir, apoyando a Thanatos.

—Mi señor Hades... —comenzó dubitativa—, Thanatos es como un padre para mi, nunca quise irme de su lado y ahora que estoy con él, no quiero volver a irme, significa demasiado para mi... —dijo tratando de que su vos sonara firme. Ya que un nudo se había instalado en su garganta.

El dios del Inframundo estaba furioso, ella también lo estaría se le hubiesen ocultado algo por tanto tiempo.

—Ya veo... así que... padre dices... —se sentó de nuevo y presionó su sien—, tan buen padre que pasaron sobre mi autoridad... trajeron a una humana a este mundo y lo peor de todo... Aiacos... Aiacos... —siseó casi rechinando los dientes—, el juez de Garuda... escapando como un adolescente... con Cheshire... y Violate ¿que tienen en la cabeza? —todos se volteaban a ver—, la niña debe irse...

—Señor Hades...—Hypnos dio un paso al frente—, si tenemos que luchar para que Hikari no se vaya... lo haremos.

Hikari sintió algo agolparse en su pecho... Preocupación. No quería que se hagan daño. Dio un paso al frente, secó sus lágrimas y habló.

—Hypnos... Déjalo así, no quiero que peleen. Si Hades dice que debo irme, no pueden contradecirlo —dijo con pesar, más lágrimas amenazaban con salir—. Los extrañaré mucho... ¿Saben? Fueron los mejores días de mi vida —intentó sonreír, pero solo una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa forzada apareció. Miró a Cheshire y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sollozar—, los quiero más que a mi propia vida —dijo finalmente.

Tanto los dioses gemelos como el espectro abrazaron a la joven, todo bajo la dura mirada de Hades, de repente de nuevo todo se oscureció, Thanatos había elevado su cosmos peligrosamente.

—Mi señor Hades...—siseó con la mandíbula tensa—, yo... no puedo permitir que usted... nos separe de ella...

El dios del averno levantó su mano con una esfera de color púrpura.

—¡Suficiente! —de la oscuridad salió una mujer rubia de pronunciadas curvas, vestía un peplo color gris y su cabello bañaba su espalda—, Hades... ya basta.

—Señora Perséfone... —todos se inclinaron de nuevo dejando a la joven de pie en el centro.

La joven estaba demasiado cohibida como para reaccionar de una vez, por lo que se quedó parada sin saber que hacer, tratando de controlar sus sollozos. El corazón le latía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Perséfone caminó con tranquilidad, su rostro era sereno y su voz tranquila.

—Hikari... —sonrió sentándose justo al lado de su esposo—, acércate.

La muchacha la miró con duda, pero terminó caminando hacia ella, mirando a Hades con un poco de miedo. Sabía de lo que era capaz. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Thanatos. La diosa la observó de pies a cabeza, luego se asomo a las espaldas de la joven y repasó la mirada de todos, principalmente la del dios de la muerte.

—Dime... encanto —la diosa tomó la mano de la joven volviendo su mirada maternal sobre ella—, que son esos seres para ti...

—Mi vida... —dijo sin vacilar, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada con el toque de la diosa.

Perséfone sonrió, libero la mano de la joven y tomó la de su esposo aun con Hikari en frente y lo observó con ternura.

—Esa mirada... —rumió el dios—, ¿que sucede mi reina?

—Hades... ¿no te das cuenta? —Hades busco algo y levantó sus hombros—, cariño... el reino por que ahora luchamos... amor, vida, paz... los dioses gemelos nunca habían profesado un amor a un tercer ser viviente... —el dios observó de la joven a sus súbditos—, si la obligas a irse estaremos a un paso atrás nuevamente.

Hikari se mantenía callada, temía que cualquier cosa que dijera pudiese arruinar todo.

—¿Cual crees que seria la mejor solución?

—Dejar que se quede... —soltó din pensarlo mas—, dales la oportunidad... —la diosa sonrió y se puso de pie, tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y la acercó al dios.

Hades lo pensó por un momento, luego suspiró resignado.

—Hades... la niña sería como nuestra nieta...

¿Como su nieta? La muchacha se imaginó a ella misma siendo mimada por la pareja de dioses y no pudo evitar que una casi imperceptible sonrisita apareciera en su rostro. Aunque no se lo lograba imaginar del todo, ahora Hades no parecía tan aterrador como cuando hizo volar su cabello con su cosmos...

El dios observó a Hikari.

—¿Quién de esos dos irresponsables es tu papá?

—Thanatos... —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bien... Thanatos... —el dios respingó en su lugar—, ven, acércate... —el pelinegro dio unos pasos hasta llegar al lado de la joven y le tomó la mano, la diosa sonrió—, esta niña dice que tu...

—Soy su padre...

Hikari sonrió para sus adentros, guardando silencio.

—Thanatos... —la diosa tomo la palabra—, desde hoy para el resto del Inframundo y mundo, Hikari sera vista como tu hija, sobrina de Hypnos... nuestra nieta postiza... —murmuró tomando la mano de la joven—, deberá ser educada para servir a Hades y tendrá que entrenar duro para ser una espectro de prestigio... ¿estas segura de poder con esa responsabilidad? —la observó con sus ojos casi rojizos.

Abajo los jueces, el dios del sueño y los dos espectros esperaban la respuesta. El primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la joven fue "me van a apalear", pero luego, sonriendo ampliamente, asintió firmemente, no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

—Bien... —dijo Hades colocándose de pie—, bienvenida a la familia del averno —sonrió—, y en cuanto a ustedes no me tienen contento —dijo a Thanatos—, hazle un collar como el de Pandora y no creas que esto...

—Hades —su esposa lo detuvo—, ya es suficiente...

—Agradézcanle a su diosa—dijo para desaparecer tras las enormes cortinas.

—Mi señora Perséfone... —Hypnos se acercó—, muchas gracias...

—Confío en que ustedes serán de gran apoyo... solo un par de consejos —el dios de la muerte alzo su rostro y asintió—, no es una niña... no pueden tenerla atada a la cama... y déjenla amar... —guiño su ojo a joven.

Hikari sonrió ampliamente e hizo una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, por todo... Abue... —agradeció sin perder la sonrisa para luego abrazar a Thanatos y a Hypnos.

Más abajo, con sus manos en los bolsillos, Cheshire la esperaba con más ansias de las que podía controlar.

—Y ustedes dos... — señaló a Aiacos y Violate—, si se van a casar no va a ser en una pobre capilla —así que dejen eso en mis manos... los demás pueden retirarse.

El espectro se recostó en un pilar y sonrió de lejos ante la imagen de Hikari y los dioses.

Thanatos levantó su mirada y observó al peli plateado.

—Te están esperando... —su hermano lo observó incrédulo.

Hikari lo miró con amor y lo abrazó fuertemente para luego bajar las escalinatas y caminar hacia Cheshire, sonriendo tanto que le empezaban a doler las mejillas, no podía parar de sonreír. La habían aceptado, Hades la había aceptado como parte de la familia.

—Hola, consentida del averno —Cheshire salió de repente y la tomó por la cintura para darle un suave beso.

—Hola, minino —sonrió abrazándolo—, ¿me extrañaste? —rió.

—Más de lo que te imaginas —buscó sus labios pero paró de repente—, ¿podemos... digo... frente a ellos? —observo de reojo al dios de la muerte al que chispeaban los ojos—, es que el señor Thanatos...

—Digamos que mi nueva abue dijo que tenía que dejarme amar... —dijo para después besarlo en los labios con dulzura, cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del espectro.

—¡CHESHIRE! —las palabras de Thanatos resonaron.

—Ups... —el espectro sonrió besando la punta de su nariz—, ¿nos escapamos?

—Dalo por hecho —dijo tomando su mano para luego salir corriendo.

Una vez lejos, comenzó a reír, abrazando y besando repetidas veces a Cheshire.

—Van a matarme con los entrenamientos... —dijo de repente, llamando la atención del espectro.

—No... si yo... puedo evitarlo —sonrió entre sus besos y la alzó en aire dándole vueltas—, te quiero Hika-chan.

—¡Soy un desastre peleando! —exclamó riendo—, te amo... —susurró a su oído con una sonrisa dulce.

—Yo mas... —murmuró el espectro mientras se perdía tras de ella.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos! :D Lamento la demora... es que tardo en editar **

**Espero que les haya gustado este chapter :3 **

**¡DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS! :D Ya me estaban por colgar de un gancho por no actualizar D:**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que nos dejan sus reviews, las amamos!**

**Los quiere: geminisnocris y Hikari-Moonlight.**

**Kisses~**


End file.
